Mad City
by beobleteas
Summary: [NCT TaeTen] Dari berbagai hal yang muncul di pikirannya tentang kota, Ten memilih Taeyong sebagai kesimpulannya. / Bad Summary! Taeyong x Ten [SM Rookies/Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

**Mad City**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **1**

Kota memiliki arti yang berbeda menurut setiap individu. Menurut wikipedia, kota adalah sebuah kawasan luas dan permanen tempat manusia bermukim. Menurut _website dictionary_ sendiri, _city is a large or important town._ Kota sudah dianggap sebagai pusat kemajuan suatu negara, bagian penting yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Jantung dari sebagian besar kekuatan suatu wilayah.

Namun bagi sebagian orang, apa yang muncul di pikiran mereka tentang kota tidak seluas itu. Mungkin hanya satu atau beberapa rangkai kata yang sederhana namun sesuai realita. Sibuk, macet, polusi, bising, kekuatan, kebebasan dan ratusan kosakata lainnya yang mungkin akan muncul dengan sendirinya di dalam pikiran masing masing orang.

Dan menurut Ten sendiri, kota adalah keras.

Hampir setiap hal yang ada di sini terasa penuh persaingan. Dimulai dari hal kecil seperti mencari tempat duduk di taman, menengah seperti bersaing mendapatkan peringkat satu di sekolah dan yang paling rumit, memperebutkan kekuasaan.

Mungkin tidak hanya di kota, di daerah yang masih berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan satu botol air pun tentu saja memiliki persaingan di dalam hidup mereka. Namun disini, semuanya tidak terduga. Terkadang terang terangan menunjukan rasa bersaing dan mengobarkan bendera perang, namun tidak jarang juga menusuk dari belakang.

Perang tusukan dengan akal pikiran masing masing.

Tidak munafik, Ten juga sering terjerumus ke dalam persaingan itu. Persaingan yang terkadang membuatnya kehilangan banyak hal. Waktu istirahatnya, hobinya, temannya, kebebasannya dan banyak lagi. Dan ketika ia menoleh kebelakang, segalanya sudah terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya.

Yang ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana kedua orangtuanya sepakat untuk mengirimnya jauh jauh menuju negara asing lainnya dengan alasan agar seorang Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul dapat bersaing dalam memperebutkan pekerjaan yang semakin sulit dicari dan persaingan global yang makin melejit setiap tahunnya.

Mengorbankan anaknya sendiri, waktu kebersamaan mereka.

Oke, Ten tahu ini semua untuk kebaikannya. Tetapi setelah repot repot pindah dari tanah kelahirannya menuju sebuah negara empat musim ini dan berusaha keras mempelajari bahasanya, mengapa ia harus dilempar lagi menuju negara yang lebih jauh lagi?

Saat ia pindah ke Korea Selatan untuk pertama kalinya, ia memiliki orangtua dan adiknya yang bisa menemaninya, menghiburnya ketika ia marah kepada dirinya sendiri yang tidak kunjung menguasai bahasa barunya itu.

Dan mulai hari ini, Ten akan hidup sendirian di negara orang lain. Berkenalan dengan orang baru lagi, menyesuaikan diri lagi, kembali menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang tidak begitu ia gunakan selama ia hidup di Korea Selatan.

Membuang nafasnya, orangtuanya melakukan ini demi kebaikan dirinya dan segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ia kembali memutar ingatan kala ibunya mewanti-wantinya agar menjaga diri baik-baik (sudah seperti melepas anak gadisnya sendiri) dan berbuat baik kepada semua orang. Ketika ia sampai, ia harus mencari seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja putih yang kemungkinan memegang papan bertuliskan namanya. Alan namanya. Kalau ia tidak menemukannya, ibunya menyuruhnya untuk mencari taksi menuju alamat tempat tinggal barunya yang sudah ia tulis di memo _handphone_.

Kedengerannya sih mudah, tapi Ten sudah membayangkan ada berapa puluh orang yang menggunakan kemeja putih di bandara.

Hatinya langsung lega saat mendengar beberapa saat lagi mereka akan sampai di JFK. Setelah penantian panjangnya di dalam pesawat ini berjam-jam lamanya. Setidaknya ia bisa segera keluar dari alat transportasi ini dan menghirup udara bebas sebelum kembali ke realita.

Tidak sedikit juga yang bernasib sama sepertinya, sendirian. Walaupun ia juga masih dapat menemukan beberapa pasangan yang berjalan beriringan, anak-anak yang berjalan dengan semangat ataupun kumpulan orang seumurannya yang berjalan berkelompok.

Ia langsung cepat cepat mendorong troli yang bermuatan dua koper dan beberapa kotak yang ia bawa menuju pintu keluar dari area bagasi. Matanya sudah sibuk mencari Si Kemeja Putih yang membawa papan atau apalah, yang penting bertuliskan namanya atau setidaknya nama keluarganya.

Tetapi kenyataannya nihil.

Ten memutuskan untuk sedikit berkeliling di terminal ini sampai menemukan orang yang ibunya maksud. Harus sekali, ya membayar taksi sendiri demi menuju tempat tinggal baru yang entah dimana itu?

Kalau tidak salah, sudah satu jam Ten menghabiskan waktunya mengelilingi terminal empat seperti anak hilang. Bahkan sampai segelas _americano_ sudah habis satu per tiganya.

Ten langsung menyambar _handphone_ dari dalam saku jaketnya. Mengetik beberapa kata disana sebelum akhirnya berlalu menuju area luar Bandara John F. Kennedy lalu memesan _uber_.

 _Ma, aku gak bisa nemuin Alan jadi aku pulang sendiri, oke._

* * *

Jalanan New York pagi ini terlihat cukup ramai. Dengan cuaca cerah yang menemani setiap langkah para pejalan kaki, Ten juga dapat merasakan New York yang mungkin sedikit menyambutnya dengan ramah.

Mungkin benar kalau kita tidak pernah bersyukur dengan semua yang telah kita miliki, rasa tidak puas itu akan selalu menetap di dalam diri seseorang. Kalau ia diizinkan memilih, Ten memilih untuk tetap tinggal bersama keluarganya. Kalaupun ia memang diharuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di negara ini, apa yang ia harapkan adalah Juilliard University.

Oke, mungkin memang sulit untuk menjadi bagian dari mereka. Namun, apa ia memang tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk sekedar mencoba?

Asramanya berada di Fifth Avenue, Manhattan. Matanya dapat menemukan beberapa museum di sekitar sana yang mungkin bisa ia kunjungi ketika lengang, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya saat berpergian ke negara orang.

Setelah selesai memberikan beberapa berkasnya, Ten langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya. Seingatnya, ia tidak sendiri. Akan ada satu _roommate_ yang sampai sekarang belum ia ketahui siapa orangnya. Sedikit harap harap cemas jikalau mendapat orang yang kurang bersahabat.

Kamarnya berada pada pintu kedua dari pojok. _For the first impression, it's good._ Ukurannya normal untuk dua orang dan tidak begitu berantakan. Hanya beberapa kaus yang tersampir di atas tempat tidur.

Ia baru mendudukan dirinya saat pintu terbuka, laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut coklat.

" _Ah, so you're my roommate?"_

Ten mengangguk. Masih tidak begitu masuk dengan segala hal yang ada di sini.

" _Well, I'm Johnny."_ Laki-laki itu tersenyum.

" _I'm Ten. Nice to meet you."_

Johnny bergantian mengangguk. Tiba-tiba dahinya berkerut.

"Orang Asia?" Tanyanya masih dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Aku juga campuran Asia. Negara apa?"

Oke, menurut Ten, Johnny adalah orang yang baik. Atau setidaknya mampu mengubah atmosfer canggung di menit menit pertama mereka.

"Thailand tetapi aku tinggal di Korea Selatan. Kamu?"

"Aku juga Korea!" Bahasa yang diucapkan Johnny langsung berubah menjadi Bahasa Korea. Ah, setidaknya ia tidak begitu asing disini. Si Rambut Coklat melanjutkan, "Dulu aku tinggal di Chicago, tetapi malah sekolah disini."

Hal selanjutnya yang mereka lakukan adalah mengobrol dengan dua bahasa yang sama sama mereka kuasai. Namanya Johnny Seo, ia sendiri baru masuk asrama ini kemarin siang dan mendapati kamarnya masih kosong.

" _So, its your first time in NYC?"_

" _Nope._ Tapi pertama kalinya sendirian di NYC."

Tangannya masih sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa barang dari dalam kotak yang ia bawa. Meletakannya di atas meja yang ada di kamar itu.

"Sabtu nanti aku dan teman temanku mau _meet up, join us?_ " Tanya Johnny.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa mereka."

"Nanti akan ku kenalkan. Oke, jam 7 harus sudah siap."

* * *

Suasana _club_ malam itu cukup ramai, namun tidak cukup ramai untuk membuat Ten merasa sesak di dalamnya. Mengunjungi tempat seperti ini bukan lagi sesuatu yang tak lazim bagi Ten, tetapi tidak sering juga. Mungkin sekitar tiga sampai empat kali.

Namun di New York, semuanya terkesan baru dan asing untuknya. Yang ia kenal hanya Johnny dan dua laki-laki yang seingatnya bernama Yuta dan Hansol. Mereka memang kerap memasukan Ten dalam konteks pembicaraan mereka, namun rasanya tetap berbeda saat ia tidak mengetahui inti atau penyebab dari apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"John, aku kesana sebentar."

Ten menunjuk meja bar dengan ibu jarinya. Setelah laki-laki itu mengangguk, ia segera berlalu.

Mungkin seharusnya ia membiasakan diri, mencari teman sebanyak banyaknya untuk mempermudah segala proses adaptasinya yang entah memakan waktu berapa lama.

Pandangannya beralih ke atas lantai _dance._ Bagaimana semua orang menikmati setiap dentuman lagu yang menyerang gendang telinga mereka sambil menggerakan tubuh mereka, sesekali menabrakan pinggul atau lengan itu baik dengan sengaja ataupun tidak.

Dan saat itu juga, ia merindukan rasanya menari.

" _Bourbon please."_

Ten langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Dengan jarak yang tidak cukup jauh darinya, pantas saja ia dapat mendengar suara laki-laki itu dengan baik.

Lebih tinggi darinya namun dapat dipastikan tidak lebih tinggi dari Johnny dengan rambut silver yang dibiarkan berantakan. Ten tidak yakin apa pemesan bourbon barusan adalah seorang _asian_ atau memang warga asli _,_ mengurungkan niatnya untuk sekedar kembali menatap laki-laki itu.

Namun saat ia kembali menoleh, mata laki-laki itu sudah tertuju padanya. Dengan gelas berisi bourbon yang sedang menempel di bibirnya, menatap Ten dengan tatapan tajam.

Memutus kontak mata adalah hal terbaik yang harus dilakukan saat ini. Sudah susah-susah menyelamatkan diri dari situasi canggung teman-teman Johnny, sekarang ia berhadapan dengan situasi canggung dengan _stranger._

" _Asian?_ "

Ten langsung menoleh lagi, sedikit ragu dengan pemilik suara barusan. Namun, tidak ada orang lain di sekeliling mereka selain pasangan yang sedang bercumbu dengan panasnya. Jadi Ten hanya mengangguk.

Yang kebetulan juga dibalas dengan anggukan.

Ekspektasinya jauh. Ten kira ia akan menambah daftar teman, kenyataannya yang berhasil terkumpul adalah anggukan.

Memulai pembicaraan lagi, " _Well, I'm Ten._ Asia juga?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk lagi. "Lee Taeyong."

Kalau saling mengetahui nama satu sama lain merupakan syarat utama interaksi manusia sudah bisa disebut sebagai pertemanan, maka Ten memang berhasil menambah daftar teman di kota barunya ini.

Dan dia yakin kalau Taeyong seorang _Korean_ , sama seperti Hansol dan sebagian darah Johnny.

Si Laki-Laki Berambut Silver kembali memfokuskan dirinya dengan gelas bourbonnya yang sudah hampir habis.

Menahan diri untuk tidak kembali memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Taeyong dan berakhir dengan tetap melakukannya. Oke, mungkin Ten memang harus belajar untuk menahan diri.

Dengan _handphone_ di tangannya, Taeyong memencet layarnya, mengetik sesuatu.

Dengan _hangul_.

 _Ternyata benar-benar orang Korea._

 _Tapi... astaga. Kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu laki laki seperti ini saat masih di Korea?_

 _Eh, loh?_

Membuka pembicaraan lagi dengan ragu yang menguasai pita suaranya, "Kau orang Korea? _"_

Taeyong langsung memutus pandangannya dengan benda persegi panjang itu. Saling lihat-lihatan dengan Ten yang menatapnya dengan canggung. Dibarengi gumamannya, laki-laki itu mengangguk lagi.

Di minggu pertamanya, Ten sudah bertemu 2 orang Korea, 1 _Korean-American_ dan 1 orang Jepang. Permulaan yang cukup baik bahkan sebelum kelas dimulai.

"Kau tidak minum?" Kali ini suara Taeyong yang membuka pembicaraan. Masih dengan tatapan tajamnya yang mampu menghipnotis.

Laki-laki yang lebih pendek menggeleng.

"Ada rekomendasi?"

" _Some cider, maybe?"_

Menghabiskan malamnya bersama orang yang baru saja ia kenal lainnya, Ten pikir Taeyong tidak buruk.

Ten pikir.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a/n: I'm back with this!1! Setelah baca suggestion kalian (yea, thankseu!) sebenernya bukan ff ini yang tadinya mau aku tulis melainkan high school life, tapi malah berakhir nulis ff ini. Thanks to New York & The Chainsmokers. Dan maaf banget buat sebagian request yang gak bisa aku wujudkan (?) karena daripada hasilnya tidak maksimal, jadi mungkin aku gak bisa ngebuat requestan kalian *bows*_

 _Lanjut tidak?_

 _Well, sorry for my lacking English skill, masih belajar hehe._

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review! Thank you v much!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mad City**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **2**

* * *

 **Karena saat aku post ini, ffn (terutama reviewnya) lagi error, awalnya agak ragu buat ngepost hari ini. Tapi ini dia...**

* * *

Ada banyak hal di dunia yang tercipta begitu kontras. Hitam dengan putih, berkecukupan dan kekurangan, rajin dengan malas, bising dan hening.

Terdapat banyak hal yang bertolak belakang namun saling beriringan.

New York sendiri memiliki kekontrasan itu. Saat kakinya melangkah lebih dalam lagi menuju Paley Park, Ten tau raganya masih berada di tengah kota namun dengan keadaan yang berbeda.

Ukurannya sendiri sangat kecil, mungkin hanya sekitar 400 meter dengan beberapa kursi di dalamnya. Ten memilih salah satu kursi kosong yang berada paling dekat dengan air terjun buatan itu, mengistirahatkan telinganya dari kebisingan kota.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?" Tanya Ten kepada satu-satunya orang yang duduk di meja yang sama dengannya, Johnny yang masih berkutat dengan buku _What the Dog Saw_ karya Malcolm Gladwell.

"Museum of Modern Art, bagaimana?"

"Kau suka museum?"

Basa basi, sebenarnya ,sih, ia ikut ikut saja mau diajak kemanapun.

"Biasa saja. Tapi menurutku museum seni kontemporer seperti itu memang tidak selalu membosankan. Kau tidak suka?"

" _No, no. It's okay."_

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka meninggalkan Paley Park menuju Museum of Modern Art yang memilki bangunan yang sama modernnya dengan namanya.

Dengan berbagai karya seni yang mengelilinginya, Ten merasakan dimensi berbeda telah menguasainya. Entah lukisan _The Starry Night_ ataupun _The Persistence of Memory_ yang seperti menariknya ke alam mimpi dan juga berbagai film yang menariknya ke masa lalu.

Ketika ia melihat sekeliling, ia sudah kehilangan Johnny. Bagus sekali.

Melanjutkan langkahnya untuk masuk lebih jauh lagi, yang kali ini ia temukan adalah seorang laki-laki berambut silver yang sedang terduduk di salah satu kursi, kakinya lurus kedepan dengan balutan _ripped jeans_ berwarna hitam.

"Hei."

Ten mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Taeyong yang juga menatapnya balik. Tidak ada emosi disana. Kosong atau mungkin Ten yang tidak bisa membacanya.

"Kita bertemu lagi di sini." Lanjutnya dengan senyuman meski ia memiliki puluhan persen keyakinan jika senyuman itu tidak akan terbalaskan.

Tidak ada kalimat lagi di antara mereka. Hanya suara langkah di belakang yang mengisi telinga masing-masing.

Bermaksud untuk membuka pembicaraan, tetapi Lee Taeyong sudah terlanjur berdiri.

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya Ten lagi yang ikut berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hm."

 _Ck. Jawaban macam apa._

"Sekarang mau kemana?"

Menghujani dengan berbagai pertanyan, sudah seperti menginterogasi.

"Pulang."

Pulang? Ten pikir dia tipe laki-laki yang suka berpergian. Pulang saat jam menegaskan bahwa hari sudah pagi.

Tetapi sebagaimana keindahan sebuah sastra saja tidak diukur melalui bagus atau tidaknya sampul, semua pilihan Taeyong adalah masuk akal.

Tidak ada alasan khusus bagi Ten untuk mengekor Taeyong menuju bagian luar dari museum ini. Hanya saja ia sendiri, barangkali dengan mengikuti laki-laki berambut silver ini bisa mengantarkannya kepada Johnny yang entah ditelan bumi atau bagaimana.

Ketika langkah Taeyong membawanya menuju trotoar di sisi _53_ _rd_ _Street_ , Ten tau bahwa ia baru saja meninggalkan Johnny di dalam sana. Jadi dia langsung mengambil _handphone_ di saku celananya lalu mengetikan beberapa kalimat untuk dikirim.

"Kau tinggal di sini?"

Laki-laki yang lebih pendek mengagkat kepalanya. Semenjak tidak ada orang Korea lain di sekeliling mereka, Ten berasumsi bahwa suara barusan memang suara Lee Taeyong yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Iya, untuk sekolah."

Ten sedikit mempercepat langkahnya sehingga berjalan beriringan dengan laki-laki berambut silver ini.

Lalu Taeyong bertanya lagi, "Memangnya kau sekolah dimana?"

"New York University."

Ten tidak tau apakah ia baru menyebutkan nama sekolahnya sendiri dengan keliru atau mengucapkannya dengan aksen yang aneh, namun Taeyong langsung menatapnya. Membuat Ten harus buru buru memutus kontak mata agar tidak terlihat canggung.

"Uh… Bagaimana denganmu? Kau memang warga di sini atau…."

Dan Taeyong mengangguk.

"Keluargaku memang tinggal di sini."

 _So, he's really a citizen?_

Lee Taeyong membawanya mengelilingi Manhattan dengan hebatnya hingga membuat Ten sedikit ragu apakah setelah ini ia bisa pulang dengan lancar atau tidak. Namun akhirya mereka bukan berhenti di sebuah rumah atau apartment yang bisa dijadikan 'rumah' bagi Taeyong. Di sekelilingnya sekarang adalah pepohonan hijau dan banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang. Dan dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Ten dapat melihat Flat Iron Building di arah barat.

" _If you wouldn't mind, how about we eat first?"_ Tanya Taeyong, masih dengan kondisi berjalan di samping Ten.

" _No problem._ "

Mereka berhenti di depan gerai Shake Shack yang sama ramainya dengan seisi Madison Square Park ini. Duduk di kursi bagian tengah dan ditemani dengan Shack Stack milik Taeyong dan Smoke Shack di tangan kanan Ten, mereka menikmati makan siang hari itu dengan tenang. Tenang dalam artian tidak mendapatkan hambatan sedikitpun.

"Setelah ini kita akan langsung ke _dorm_ mu saja."

Ten mengerutkan dahinya. Bukankah tadi laki-laki ini yang bilang kalau dia ingin pulang? Kenapa jadi Ten yang harus diantar?

Namun Taeyong melanjutkan, " _Dorm_ ku jauh dari sini."

"Memangnya kau sekolah di mana?"

"Columbia University."

Kalau tadi Taeyong adalah satu satunya yang menatap Ten setelah ia menyebutkan nama kampusnya, sekarang gantian Ten yang menatap Taeyong dengan muka –agak terkejutnya.

"Kau berhasil masuk situ? Wah, kau pasti sangat pintar."

"Tidak juga." Matanya langsung beralih kearah kiri bawah, lalu kembali ke _burger_ nya yang tinggal satu per empat.

Mungkin sekitar empat puluh menit sampai akhirnya mereka berdiri dan meninggalkan Madison Square Park, berjalan bersama menuju Fifth Avenue. Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya pertanyaan seputar New York atau kampus mereka masing masing.

"Jadi kau _Sternie?_ " Taeyong menoleh ke arah Ten yang langsung mengangguk pasti. _Sternie_ atau sebutan untuk para mahasiswa bisnis Leonard N. Stern NYU dan terbesit rasa bangga yang cukup membuat dirinya jauh lebih baik ketimbang saat ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa Juilliard School bukanlah takdirnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Ten bertanya balik.

" _International and public affairs."_

Yang berambut hitam hanya mengangguk, tidak menemukan hal lain yang dapat dijadikan bahan pembicaraan. Ketika setiap langkah kaki itu mengantarkan mereka kepada Rubin Hall, _dorm_ Ten, tempat itu juga yang menandakan perpisahan mereka di hari itu.

" _Thanks for today,_ Lee Taeyong!" Ten tersenyum ke arahnya sedangkan yang disebut hanya mengangguk meskipun Ten yakin seratus persen bahwa laki-laki itu baru saja ikut tersenyum.

Ketika Taeyong hampir melangkahkan kakinya menjauh, Ten berdeham.

"Kau _citizen,_ kan? Besok ada rencana jalan-jalan lagi, tidak?"

"Tidak tau."

"Kalau begitu besok kita jalan-jalan lagi, mau tidak?"

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul sembilan saat _handphone_ nya berbunyi dan menampilkan pesan masuk di _lockscreen_ nya. Tidak menunggu berdetik-detik sampai ia menyambar _coat_ yang ada di tempat tidur dan langsung berpamitan pada Johnny yang menatapnya bingung dari sofa ruang tengah.

Terburu-buru dikejar waktu pada awalnya namun berubah 180 derajat menjadi santai saat pintu masuk sudah berada di depannya.

 _Tidak boleh berlebihan._

"Hei, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," ujar Ten sambil mengusap tengkuknya

"Tidak apa-apa."

Pagi itu cukup cerah, mendukung perjalanan mereka dan ratusan bahkan ribuan pejalan kaki New York lainnya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

Taeyong balik bertanya, "Mau museum, taman atau tempat belanja?"

"Bagaimana kalau semuanya?"

Ini kan masih pagi jadi tidak mustahil, pikir Ten.

"Kalau ke Grand Central bagaimana?"

Percakapan mereka jadi berubah dengan saling mengungkapkan pertanyaan.

"Itu terminal, kan?"

Taeyong mengangguk dan Ten langsung setuju.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan Central Park atau Madison Square Park yang sudah ia kunjungi sebelumnya, Grand Central Terminal adalah hal baru bagi Ten. Menyesal juga mengapa ia tidak mengunjungi tempat ini sejak dulu.

"Ini keren sekali. Kau sudah sering kesini?" Tanya Ten yang masih sibuk menatap berbagai sisi bangunan.

"Tidak juga. Tidak banyak yang bisa ku lakukan di sini."

Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan di sini katanya sementara banyak sekali manusia yang berlalu lalang di sini.

"Atapnya juga keren sekali."

Ten sudah berasa seperti anak kecil yang kagum melihat betapa indahnya dunia luar. Tetapi kali ini ia serius. Langit-langit bewarna biru hijau yang dipenuhi berbagai mural zodiak yang begitu menakjubkan, setidaknya bagi Ten.

"Tau tidak? Dulu langit-langit ini sempat kotor dan berubah menjadi warna hitam. Awalnya mereka mengira kalau itu disebabkan oleh asap dari kereta, tetapi ternyata bukan itu penyebabnya."

"Terus apa?"

"Asap rokok. Separah itu, ya akibatnya?"

Ten langsung mengangguk setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Taeyong barusan. Namun rasanya ia belum puas. Bagaimana laki-laki ini menjelaskan sejarah dengan memikatnya.

Ten bersedia kembali SMA dan belajar sejarah tiap hari kalau memiliki guru seperti Lee Taeyong.

"Lihat kotak kecil bewarna hitam itu, tidak?"

Yang lebih pendek langsung menyipitkan matanya, mencari objek yang Taeyong maksud dengan teliti. Saat ia menemukannya di dekat gambar kepiting, ia langsung kembali semangat.

Dia melanjutkan, "Waktu dibersihkan, mereka sengaja meninggalkan kotak kecil itu sebagai pengingat kalau langit-langit ini pernah separah itu. Bisa dijadikan _self reminder_ juga."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah Ten sedikit lebih puas mendengarkan penjelasan Lee Taeyong dan mengambil gambar, mereka meninggalkan tempat itu menuju tempat lain yang ingin Taeyong tunjukan.

"Ini Whispering Gallery, kan?" Ten mengenal tempat ini. Kalau tidak salah, temannya pernah bercerita tentang bagaimana menakjubkannya bagian dari terminal yang satu ini.

"Iya. Mau coba?"

Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan semangat Ten saat mengantre bersama orang-orang lainnya, bahkan anak-anak sekitar umur tujuh tahunan yang berdiri tegap di belakangnya.

"Lee Taeyong, kau mendengarku?"

Kalau saja ini bukan Whispering Gallery atau kalau saja ada orang yang tidak tau, mungkin ia sudah di cap orang gila. Berbicara pada tembok di depannya.

"Tentu saja."

Dan Ten langsung berbinar saat mendengar suara Taeyong yang kelewat jelas dan keras. Tidak menyangka sebuah arsitektur bisa sekeren ini. Ajaib!

"Mengapa bisa jelas sekali, sih? Ini keren sekali."

"Dari sini pun aku dapat melihatmu yang sangat _excited._ "

Ia langsung membalikan tubuhnya. Dan dari jarak sejauh ini, Ten bersumpah ia baru saja melihat Taeyong tersenyum.

"Memangnya kelihatan sekali, ya?"

"Anak kecil di belakangmu itu juga tau kalau kau sangat senang, Ten."

Tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, Ten membiarkan bibirnya tertarik ke atas.

"Setelah ini kita keliling, ya. Lalu setengah satu kita makan siang."

"Baik, Tuan Lee."

* * *

Makan siang versi Lee Taeyong hari ini adalah Bryant Grill Park yang sangat ramai. Duduk di dekat jendela dengan posisi berhadapan, ditemani dengan _spicy thai coconut seafood noodle soup_ dan e _ast coast fish and chips_ di depan mata masing-masing dan _chocolate peanut butter s'more_ di tengahnya.

"Bisa kita _skip entrees_ nya tidak? Aku penasaran sekali dengan rasa _s'more_ nya."

" _Save the best for the last,_ Ten."

"Ish."

Daripada dihujani dengan tatapan tajam untuk kelima kalinya dari Taeyong, Ten menghabiskan piring _fish and chips_ nya dengan cukup cepat.

Dengan sendok di tangan masing-masing, Taeyong tersenyum miring. "Sudah siap?"

Ten tidak bisa untuk tidak mengangguk semangat.

Dan semua kesabarannya terbayar. Ini makanan dari surga!

" _Oh my god,_ ini enak sekali."

"Lebih enak dari shake shack kemarin?"

"Setara."

Satu piring pun rasanya tidak cukup untuk membayar keinginan Ten untuk memasukan _s'mores_ itu ke dalam kerongkongannya. Ia mau lebih. Berjanji untuk mengajak Johnny ke sini di lain waktu.

"Ck, kau mengambil banyak sekali, Lee Taeyong. Lihat piringnya sudah kosong sekarang."

Yang disalahkan langsung mengernyit, "Kau bahkan memakan bagianku. Aku melihatnya!"

 _Pouting_. Semua cara langsung di lakukan kalau sudah begini.

"Yasudah, setelah ini kemana?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: lama-lama ini ff berasa buku panduan;-; intronya begini dulu ya, kawan. Setelah ini baru muncul beberapa hal aka konflik & moment._

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review walaupun ffnnya lagi error ya, gengs! Thank you~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mad City**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **3**

"Kalian sudah dekat sekali, ya?" Suara Johnny barusan langsung menghentikan kegiatan Ten mengunyah potongan keripik kentang yang ia pegang.

"Tidak juga, aku dan dia cuma jalan-jalan biasa, kok."

"Memangnya definisi dekat menurutmu seperti apa, Ten?"

Oke, 0:1 untuk Johnny. Malam yang seharusnya ia habiskan dengan tenang bersama keripik kentang dan televisi malah berakhir dengan interogasi kecil dari Johnny Seo.

Dia langsung mengambil bagian untuk duduk di samping Ten. "Lain kali ajak aku, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tentu saja, tidak ada yang melarang."

Tangan Johnny yang diam-diam merambah masuk ke dalam kantong keripik Ten dan ikut menonton mengisi Rabu malamnya. CSI di layar memang mengunci pandangannya namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Dalam keadaan sepi bersama televisi seperti ini membuat Ten merindukan rumah lamanya.

Saat dia masih menetap di Korea, Ten hanya bisa menonton c _hannel full_ Thailand dari televisi hanya sebulan kurang, sekali setahun. Namun setelah ini, ia tidak tau lagi apakah ia masih berkesempatan pulang ke Thailand atau tidak, semenjak keluarganya masih berada di Korea.

"John, selama kau disini, pernah merindukan Chicago?"

Johnny telihat berpikir sebentar.

"Pernah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kurasa aku merindukan Thailand."

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi tersenyum.

"Illinois yang masih satu negara dengan New York saja bisa membuat rindu, bagaimana kau yang beda benua?" Tangannya bergerak merangkul _roommate_ nya yang sedang _homesick._

Melanjutkan, " _Listen pal,_ kau tidak sendiri di sini, oke. Lagipula kau punya _handphone_ dan laptop untuk berkomunikasi. Ada telepon, skype, facetime, tango dan yang lainnya. Kau akan terbiasa."

Ten menghela nafasnya. Johnny benar, cepat atau lambat pasti ia akan terbiasa, harus terbiasa.

"Ye _s, thanks Johnny._ Kau yang terbaik."

Dan Si Jangkung terus membawanya ke dalam percakapan tanpa ujung yang –sejujurnya sangat ia butuhkan. Dimulai dari membahas jumlah kalori dalam satu kantung keripik kentang sampai jumlah museum di Amerika Serikat. Percakapan yang sangat ia butuhkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

" _By the way_ , kau sudah mengenal Lee… Siapa tadi namanya, sejauh apa?"

Nah, balik lagi.

"Cuma sebatas nama, kewarganegaraan dan sekolah. Serius, deh, kau sangat penasaran tentang dia, ya?"

"Mungkin. Dia sekolah di mana?"

Ten langsung memutar badannya, melihat Johnny langsung di matanya. "Columbia University!"

"GILA!"

Lalu berbagai ekspresi tercetak di muka masing-masing dari mereka.

"Tapi biasa, sih. Kalau dia di Harvard, aku akan langsung mengajaknya bertemu besok."

Ten mengernyit, "Untuk apa?"

"Belajar bersama."

"Tch, memangnya kau anak SMP."

Johnny membetulkan posisi duduknya dan memasang wajah serius. "Tapi aku serius, kalau dia memang _citizen_ lalu bersekolah di sana, mungkin saja kan kalau dia ikut tes masuk?"

"Lalu?"

"Dia orang kaya?"

"Apa masalahnya dengan itu, astaga."

"Kita bisa memintanya membelikan banyak makanan. Kau tau sendiri _microwave_ nya kadang suka aneh."

Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh Ten selain membuang nafasnya dengan kasar. Setidaknya Johnny adalah orang yang bersahabat, pikirnya.

* * *

Menghabiskan sorenya seorang diri di Amorino seperti orang patah hati. Johnnynya masih memiliki kelas sedangkan ia tidak dan daripada harus menunggu dengan tidak bergunanya, Ten memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu.

Lagipula letak sekolah mereka sangat dekat, Johnny bukan anak kecil yang tidak tau arah jalan pulang.

Sejak pertama kali ia menginjakan kaki, Ten sudah tau kalau tempat ini akan berisi pasangan atau kelompok manusia. Atau sederhananya, ia satu-satunya yang sendirian.

Dengan satu _cone_ gelato dengan rasa _Strawberry Pastilles, Pistachios_ dan _Amorino Chocolate_ yang dibentuk seperti mahkota bunga mawar. Di Seoul sendiri sebenarnya sudah ada toko es krim ini, ia pernah mengunjungi yang di Sinsadong. Namun semenjak tempat ini salah satu toko yang dekat dengan _dorm_ nya, jadi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Menggulirkan jarinya pada layar telepon genggamnya. Di Seoul sendiri masih jam 5 pagi, sedikit ragu untuk mengirimkan pesan kepada orangtua atau bahkan adiknya sepagi itu. Jadi Ten mengurungkan niatnya dan malah membuka kotak pesan dengan tulisan "Lee Taeyong."

Ia tidak tau bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, hanya saja saat Ride milik twenty one pilots keluar dari _earphone_ di telinga kirinya, tangannya tidak bisa berhenti mengetikan beberapa kata di sana dan memencet tulisan hijau di sisi kananya.

" _Hei, aku bosan."_

 _Ya terus kenapa, Ten?_

Butuh tujuh menit sampai Taeyong membalas pesan sangat-tidak-penting-mengapa-aku-mengirimnya itu.

" _Lets meet up then."_

 _Yes, tidak ditolak!_

" _Where?"_

" _Central Park, di dekat carousel."_

Ten langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Masih dengan es krim bunga mawar di tangan kirinya dan berjalan menuju stasiun. Beruntung kali ini ia mengetahui letak tempat yang dituju.

Dengan _subway_ yang membawanya menuju Central Park, Ten tidak mau repot-repot memperhitungkan waktu yang akan ia habiskan menuju Central Park dengan berjalan kaki sehingga membuatnya berakhir di kereta ini bersama belasan orang lainnya.

Ia langsung mempercepat langkahnya saat turun dari kereta itu, setengah berlari. Melupakan kenyataan bahwa _dorm_ Taeyong sendiri tidak cukup dekat dengan Central Park.

Tetapi ia ingin.

Pernah merasakan sensasi saat hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang? Hal yang sama dengan perasaan saat hari h menonton konser, _study tour_ , _first date_ dan berbagai hal lainnya. Dan Central Park di depannya ini menjadi saksi bisu perasaan menggebu-gebu milik Ten.

Yang masih jadi tanda tanya adalah penyebab dari kegembiraannya saat ini. Apakah Chittaphon sesenang ini karena akan mengelilingi New York _for the nth time_ atau karena orang yang menemaninya?

Senyumnya mengembang saat menemukan orang yang sedari tadi muncul di pikirannya (ini gila dan Ten tau itu) lalu menghampirinya.

* * *

Tidak, mereka tidak menaiki _carousel_ itu. Itu hanya _meeting point_ buatan Taeyong untuk memudahkannya. Setelah itu, mereka hanya mengelilingi Central Park, melewati _the mall_ yang dedaunannya sudah berubah warna menjadi tidak hijau.

Hari ini pun tidak ada sejarah yang diceritakan Lee Taeyong karena dia memang tidak tau. Tetapi menurut Ten sendiri, bukan disitu poinnya. Yang ingin ia dengarkan hanyalah suara laki-laki dengan rambut silver di sebelahnya ini, tidak peduli apakah itu filsafat, rumus-rumus, curhatan atau hanya sebatas menimpali setiap kalimat yang Ten utarakan.

Lagipula sudah banyak hal di sini yang menceritakan sejarahnya sendiri tanpa harus membuat Taeyong membuka mulut ataupun Ten mencari di internet.

"Itu Metropolitan Museum of Art, kan?" Ten menunjuk sebuah bangunan di arat timur lautnya.

"Iya, yang di sebelah sana American Museum of Natural History kalau tidak salah. Tetapi isinya benar-benar tentang sejarah, suka?" Taeyong menunjuk barat laut.

"Memangnya aku bilang ingin ke sana?"

Yang berambut silver hanya manggut-manggut.

Bersama puluhan orang lainnya, mereka berhenti di salah satu padang rumput lalu duduk di sana. Tidak ada yang dilakukan selain menatap depan, terkadang berbaring di sana lalu duduk lagi. Percakapan kecil adalah keharusan yang sedikit membuat Ten bertanya-tanya sejak kapan mereka sedekat ini.

"Kalau setelah ini kita ke Times Square bagaimana?" Usul Ten. Taeyong langsung mengangkat topi yang sedari tadi menutupi mukanya, lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk kembali duduk.

"Tetapi di sana ramai sekali."

"Bukankah seluruh daratan New York memang ramai?"

"Nanti kau hilang."

Melempar tatapan tajamnya kepada Taeyong, laki-laki itu malah tersenyum.

"Kau lucu ketika merajuk." Jari telunjuknya bergerak menekan-nekan pipi Ten.

Dan demi setiap mahkota bunga es krimnya tadi, Ten serius jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

" _Well, Ten, what's up with your red ear?"_

Ten langsung ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke danau sekarang juga.

"Hah, apasih? Tidak, kok."

Ten meraba telinga kanannya perlahan, bermaksud menutupi namun malah terlihat canggung.

Taeyong kembali tersenyum miring lalu berdiri. "Aku mau cari kopi, mau ikut?"

Yang berambut hitam menggeleng. Menyuarakan keinginannya untuk tinggal di sini dan menunggu.

"Ah, belikan aku _Americano_." Sergah Ten sebelum Taeyong berjalan lebih jauh. Laki-laki itu langsung mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak boleh meminum itu, terlalu banyak kafein."

"Uhm… Lalu?" Si Laki-laki Thailand mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak baik untuk tubuhmu."

"Wow, kau perhatian sekali." Dengan tatapan dan senyuman yang ia berikan, niat awal Ten adalah menggoda laki-laki yang sedang berdiri kikuk di sampingnya namun berakhir dengan dirinya sendiri yang menghancurkan peran itu dengan tawa.

"Yasudah, kau tunggu di sini dan jangan kemana-mana."

Ia tidak tau kalau _stranger_ yang ia temui tiga minggu yang lalu bisa membuatnya senyaman ini. Tidak, bukan artian nyaman yang seperti itu, lebih sederhana. Bisa membuatnya betah lama-lama berjalan kaki mengelilingi Manhattan dan bercerita tentang pengalamannya dulu.

Ya, maksudnya ini _stranger_ yang ia temukan di _club_ , bukan di kamarnya sebagai _roommate_ ataupun kampusnya karena satu kelas.

" _An Americano just for you."_ Taeyong yang tau-tau sudah kembali duduk di kanannya menyodorkan satu gelas kopi ke depan wajahnya. Di tangan satu lagi juga terlihat memegang gelas kopi.

"Kau pesan apa?"

" _Americano_ juga."

"Loh, kalau begitu tadi kenapa protes saat aku minta _Americano_ juga? Kan kafein juga bisa berdampak buruk di tubuhmu."

Taeyong menghela nafasnya lalu menatap langit di atas yang sudah berubah warna. "Setidaknya kau harus lebih sehat dibanding aku."

"Memangnya sekarang kamu sakit?"

"Tidak, sih. Tapi orang-orang sepertimu terlalu baik untuk menanggung rasa sakit."

Menahan senyumnya lebih keras lagi, "Memangnya aku orang seperti apa?"

"Susah dijelaskan. Banyak sekali pertanyaanmu, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul."

Ten langsung terbelalak lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Taeyong.

"Kau ingat namaku asliku?"

"Kau baru mengatakannya tiga hari lalu."

"Bahkan Johnny baru hafal setelah seminggu!"

Taeyong langsung mengerjap, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Berarti ingatanku bagus."

" _As expected, Columbia University student."_

* * *

Malam itu sepanjang jalan Broadway dipenuhi oleh manusia, mungkin jumlahnya ribuan. Ten tau bahwa Taeyong benar, ia bisa hilang kapan saja di sini.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

Mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Kau yang mengajak ke sini." Jawab Taeyong.

Berlibur bersama keluarga memang jauh lebih baik, masuk ke dalam toko satu per satu, bahkan dibandingkan dengan bersama seorang _citizen_ yang Ten yakin sudah mengenal seluk beluk Broadway.

"Eh, Taeyong! Taeyong! Kita bisa mampir di M&M's World dulu tidak?"

Belum sempat dia menjawab, tangan itu sudah menariknya menuju M&M's World yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai cokelat berbentuk lingkaran itu.

" _I miss this place!_ " Laki-laki itu melepaskan genggamannya dengan Taeyong lalu berjalan sendirian mengitari setiap sisi bangunan yang bewarna-warni.

Taeyong sendiri membiarkannya. Menunggu beberapa menit sampai laki-laki yang diragukan umurnya itu kembali dengan sekantung cokelat.

"Kita ke sana, ya!"

"Hah, ke mana?"

Ten kembali menarik lengan Taeyong yang tertutup oleh jaket abu-abu yang dia kenakan. Kali ini tujuannya adalah Hershey's Chocolate World yang sukses membuat Taeyong sedikit menurunkan rahangnya.

"Tadi, kan, kau sudah dari toko cokelat."

"Tidak ada kata cukup untuk cokelat, Taey. Tidak ada."

Tempat yang di penuhi dengan berbagai cokelat _kisses, reese's_ dan sekutunya tidak membuat reaksi Ten lebih tenang. Dia masih seperti anak kecil yang baru saja di bawa ke Toys R Us.

"Kau tidak mau membeli apapun?" Tanya Ten yang tiba-tiba lewat di depannya.

"Satu Hershey's _bar_ yang _milk chocolate_ saja."

Sambil membawa dua kantung merek cokelat yang berbeda, keduanya kembali melintasi Broadway. Tidak sedikit yang berjalan berlawanan arus dengan mereka. Tidak sedikit juga yang masuk ke dalam teater, Forever 21 dan yang lainnya.

Pelan namun pasti, tangan milik laki-laki yang lebih pendek mulai memeluk lengan Taeyong. Membuat si empunya menyempatkan diri melihat lengannya sendiri di banding jalan di depannya.

"Uh, tanganmu?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang nanti aku hilang."

Taeyong langsung tersenyum, mengacak rambut Ten yang dibalas dengan decakan.

"Ten, kau lapar tidak?"

"Sedikit. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ayo cari makan, gantian aku yang menentukan tempat."

"Memangnya mau makan di mana?"

Taeyong melihat sekeliling, "McDonald?"

"Jauh-jauh ke sini makannya tetap mcd, ya, Taey."

"Tapi normal makan di sana."

Ten membuang nafasnya, "Ah, _citizen_ berbeda."

* * *

"Johnny Seo!"

Ten langsung berteriak saat membuka pintu kamar mereka.

"Kau dari mana?"

"Times Square!"

"Kau kesana tanpa aku?!"

Ten hanya bisa memamerkan deretan giginya lalu meletakan plastik berisi coklat itu di atas meja.

Satu menit.

Lima menit.

Sembilan menit.

Di menit ketiga belas, Johnny mengangkat kepalanya lalu memanggil Ten dengan semangat.

"Kau harus tau yang satu ini!"

"Apa, sih?"

"Ini tentang Lee Taeyong."

Nah, Ten langsung semangat.

Johnny memulai kalimatnya, "Jadi aku tau dari temanku—"

"Aku tidak peduli temanmu, serius."

Yang kalimatnya dipotong hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Lee Taeyong bukanlah orang baik-baik. Nah, sangat _to the point_ , kan?"

Ten mengernyit, "Bukan orang baik-baik seperti apa?"

" _Drugs."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: agak mess gitu, maaf ya semuanya. Setelah ini baru dimulai konfliknya (akhirnya TT)_

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review! Thank you~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Mad City**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **4**

Ten mengetuk-ngetukan ponsel itu dengan pahanya. Berusaha untuk tetap fokus dengan semua pelajaran yang dosennya terangkan namun otaknya menolak, menariknya untuk semakin memperluas pikirannya tentang siswa Columbia University yang sudah tidak ia temui satu minggu lamanya.

Bukannya ia menjauhkan diri, tidak sama sekali terbesit di pikirannya untuk melakukan hal itu. Namun Johnny kerap mengajaknya untuk berpergian, mengelilingi Manhattan sampai ke Bronx, makan, _window shopping,_ minum kopi, membicarakan urusan sekolah (termasuk guru dan juga para perempuan tentu saja) dan tidak jarang mengungkit-ungkit Lee Taeyong.

"Sebenarnya tidak masalah selama dia tidak menawarkannya kepadamu."

Kalimat yang mungkin sudah Johnny ucapkan sepuluh kali sejak minggu lalu.

Hingga akhirnya suara bel mengakhiri kegiatan belajarnya di hari ini, jam empat sore kali ini. Ten langsung menutup layar laptopnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas khusus laptop berwarna biru itu lalu meninggalkan kelasnya.

Meninggalkan gedung kampusnya, berbaur dengan pejalan kaki lainnya menuju Rubin Hall. Sesampainya di kamar pun Ten tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan selain bermalas-malasan. Membiarkan televisinya _stuck_ di _channel_ Cartoon Network yang sedang menyiarkan _We Bare Bears,_ Ten merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Episode _The Road_ yang entah sudah diputar berapa kali masih sanggup membuat Ten memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menonton.

Ketika _handphone_ nya bergetar, ia spontan mengambilnya. Sedikit ragu untuk membuka pesan yang baru saja ia dapatkan namun tidak dipungkiri kalau Ten memang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggeser _lockscreen_ nya untuk membalas pesan itu.

Hidup itu rumit, ya?

Banyak orang yang menekankan bahwa kita harus berteman dengan siapa saja, tidak boleh ada diskriminasi. Namun pada kenyataannya, sisi lain mereka menyuarakan hal berbeda. Mungkin memang logis alasannya, agar tidak ikut terjerumus ke hal negatif.

Kalau begitu, seharusnya dari awal tidak perlu menekankan larangan pilih-pilih teman, iya tidak? Atau cuma Ten yang berpendapat seperti itu?

Menahan egonya untuk menjadi orang yang mendiskriminasi itu, Ten membuka pesan dari Lee Taeyong. Singkat namun sanggup membuatnya berdebar, entah karena senang atau karena seram.

" _Its been a long time. Bryant Park, maybe?"_

 _Loh, dia rindu?_

Agak besar kepala memang. Mungkin saja Lee Taeyong ini memang hanya ingin mencari teman untuk jalan-jalan.

Tetapi tidak ada salahnya, kan?

" _Okay. Meeting point?"_

" _Your dorm. Aku sudah di bawah."_

Ten mengerutkan dahinya. Gila, dia penguntit?

" _Okay, wait a minute."_

Menyambar dompet yang tadi ia letakan di meja, Ten langsung berjalan keluar.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Ten setelah menemukan Taeyong di depan _dorm._

"Saat kau membalas pesanku, aku baru sampai."

Ten menghela nafas, "Kenapa tidak bilang dulu, sih?"

Taeyong hanya tersenyum miring.

Ide berjalan bersama orang dekat memang tidak pernah buruk. Membahas hal-hal yang sejatinya tidak penting menjadi hal yang seakan-akan seluruh dunia harus tau. Melupakan kehidupan lainnya, yang ada hanya Ten, Taeyong dan jalan yang mereka injak.

"Terus kau bagaimana?"

"Ya, mau tidak mau keluar kelas, Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah sampai."

Melihat sekeliling, Ten menemukan taman di sekitarnya. Banyak orang namun tidak cukup ramai untuk membuatnya memeluk lengan Taeyong lagi agar tidak hilang.

"Di sini ada _reading room_ juga, kan?"

Taeyong mengangguk, "Kau suka membaca?"

"Biasa saja."

Langit memang mulai menggelap, namun bagaimana tawa setiap orang di taman ini tidak pernah padam. Dari mereka yang tertawa sambil ditemani oleh buku di tangan masing-masing di _reading room_ , anak yang sedang menggandeng tangan kedua orangtuanya dan sampai individu yang tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat ke layar ponselnya.

Memang ada kalanya kota dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan.

"Maaf agak lama." Taeyong menyodorkan satu kotak _hot dog, "_ Kau tidak masalah dengan saus, kan?"

" _Nope. Most of Thai loves spicy foods."_

Menghabiskan roti sosis itu tanpa kata, hanya menikmati setiap keadaan yang mereka peroleh di taman itu.

Namun kadang ketika Ten tidak berbicara, ia berpikir.

Dan saat itu juga topik utamanya selama satu minggu muncul lagi, tanpa rasa berdosa bahkan ketika objeknya sedang duduk dengan tenang di sebelahnya.

Kalau Lee Taeyong benar seorang bandar obat-obatan, apa dia memang berbahaya?

 _But he looks innocent as hell!_

"Ten?"

Yang dipanggil langsung mengedipkan matanya berulang, kembali ke dunia nyata. "Ya?"

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

 _Oh, shit._

"Hah? Maaf, aku hanya tidak fokus," ia tersenyum canggung.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk, melanjutkan menggigit _hot dog_ nya yang hampir habis. Sementara miliknya masih ada setengah, jadi Ten buru-buru menggigit makanan itu lagi.

Ada sekitar tujuh menit sampai mereka memulai pembicaraan lagi setelah menghabiskan _hot dog_ tadi. Penuh dengan senyuman, membahas kondisi langit yang semakin gelap namun tidak pernah padam. New York terlalu sibuk untuk dipadamkan.

Ketika pengunjung di depan mereka semakin berkurang, Ten sudah tau konteks pembicaraan selanjutnya akan jauh lebih dalam.

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?" Pertanyaannya sesederhana itu, namun jawabannya tidak. Tidak ada versi sederhana untuk jawaban pertanyaan ini.

"Karena aku ingin."

"Kenapa kau ingin?"

"Ada yang salah dengan keinginan untuk menambah teman, Tuan Lee?"

Taeyong mengangguk, kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Si Laki-Laki Thailand sudah tau kalau ada yang tidak beres. Mungkin apa yang Johnny katakan memang benar.

Lagipula, kalau tidak ada masalah, untuk apa Taeyong bertanya hal _nonsense_ seperti itu?

"Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Ten bertanya.

Butuh tiga detik sampai Taeyong menghela nafasnya, " _Nothing. I'm just… Curious. That's all."_

Ten sebenarnya yakin itu hanya satu dari berbagai alasan yan mendorong laki-laki berambut silver ini untuk mengungkapkan pertanyaannya tadi, namun ia hanya mengangguk, enggan menunjukan rasa penasarannya lebih dan lebih lagi.

Kalau Taeyong memang menganggapnya teman, pasti ada saatnya dia akan bercerita, kan?

" _Well,_ apa ini terlalu malam untuk berjalan-jalan lagi?" Tanya yang yang bersurai hitam. Dengan senyuman di wajahnya, mencoba menarik Taeyong untuk ikut tersenyum. Kota sudah memiliki banyak orang sedih, Taeyong tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menambah populasinya.

"Karena kau adalah Ten, kurasa iya."

Ten mengerutkan dahinya, "Memang ada apa dengan Ten?"

"Seorang bayi tidak boleh tidur larut malam." Taeyong tersenyum saat Ten mendengus, kesal.

" _Geez. First, I'm not baby anymore, okay?_ Lalu, astaga, sekarang, kan, baru jam setengah tujuh."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, sih?"

Benar juga sih. Ten tidak punya tujuan mutlak. Dia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan, itu saja.

"Kemana saja. Bawa aku ke _dorm_ mu juga tidak masalah," jawabnya asal.

"Serindu itukah kau kepadaku, Leechaiyapornkul?"

Ten mengangguk lalu mencebik. Niat awalnya adalah menggoda.

Yang di sebelahnya malah tersenyum lebar, bukan tersenyum kecil ataupun miring seperti biasanya.

"Kurasa kau mulai mengantuk sampai-sampai mengatakan hal semacam itu."

Namun Ten berakhir dengan kesal karena anggukannya hanya dianggap sebagai candaan, seakan-akan niat yang ia patenkan di otak tidak sejalan dengan niat hatinya.

Memang niat hatinya apa, sih?

Tangan yang berambut silver menjalar ke bahu kanannya, merangkulnya lalu membawanya menuju bagian luar dari Bryant Park.

Entah karena tidak sadar atau karena terlalu menikmati malam, tau-tau tangan yang awalnya merangkul Ten sudah berpindah tempat. Menggenggam tangan orang di sebelahnya, menyelipkan setiap jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari Ten.

Namun karena ia menikmatinya, jadi ia membiarkannya.

Satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa ia terima hanyalah kenyataan bahwa ada sesuatu yang membuncah di hatinya. Perasaan yang mungkin masih terlalu dini hingga membuat Ten ingin menahannya kuat-kuat sebelum itu semakin membesar dan makin menyetirnya menjadi lebih gila lagi.

Mereka berhenti di tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu pagi itu. Melepaskan tautannya.

"Jangan tidur malam-malam, besok masih ada kelas, kan?"

Ten mengangguk semangat.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang, ya. Selamat malam."

Taeyong baru membalikan badannya saat tiba-tiba Ten kembali memanggilnya.

" _Uhm, sleep well!"_

Yang berambut silver hanya tersenyum. " _Yeah, you too."_

Ten melihat dengan jelas saat laki-laki dengan _sweater_ putih itu menjauh dari pandangannya, menghilang di tengah kerumunan pejalan kaki Manhattan.

Namun bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin ia ungkapkan.

* * *

Tangannya baru membuka bungkusan burrito saat pandangan Ten menangkap Lee Taeyong di depannnya. Tidak sendiri, dia bersama laki-laki lain dengan _hoodie_ hitam yang turut menutupi rambut silvernya yang mencuat.

Matanya beralih ke tangan kiri Taeyong, menyipitkan matanya untuk mengidentifikasi barang yang dia pegang.

 _A cigarette._

Beberapa detik kemudian ia baru menyadari keberadaan Ten yang sedari tadi ia punggungi. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada temannya lalu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau—"

"Baru, kok."

Menangkap basah seseorang memang tidak selalu memuaskan. Terkadang malah menciptakan sekat penambah kecanggungan yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan.

"Uh, kau merokok?" Tanya Ten, mengusap tengkuknya.

"Kadang-kadang kalau sedang s _tress."_

"Jadi sekarang kau sedang _stress?"_

"Sepertinya begitu."

Ten hanya mengangguk lalu mengigit ujung burrito yang sudah ia buka dari tadi. Mungkin normal bagi seorang _freshman_ Columbia University untuk _stress,_ pelajaran ereka bisa jadi lebih berat dibandingnya. Sesaat kemudian Taeyong meninggalkannya menuju tempat sampah lalu kembali dengan tangan kosong.

"Sepengelihatanku tadi batang rokokmu masih panjang."

Taeyong mengangguk, "Memang masih."

"Kenapa dimatikan?"

"Perokok pasif jauh lebih beresiko dibanding perokok aktif. Aku yakin kau tau itu."

Ten semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Laki-laki ini….

"Kenapa sejak kemarin-kemarin kau begitu perhatian dengan kesehatanku?"

Tetapi dia hanya tersenyum miring, meraih pergelangan Ten lalu menariknya untuk ikut berjalan.

Membelah Lexington Ave bersama pejalan kaki lainnya, Taeyong membiarkan Ten memakan setengah bagian burritonya sampai ia kembali bersuara.

"Kenapa sendirian? Kemana temanmu-temanmu?"

" _Pub._ " Jawab Ten, singkat namun jelas.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi sendirian sejauh ini?"

Demi apapun, Taeyong sudah seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Karena aku ingin. Tidak, aku bukan bayi dan sekarang adalah Jumat malam, menonton tv sendirian itu membosankan." Jelasnya.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku."

Ten menengok ke arah Taeyong. Lalu laki-laki itu melanjutkan, "Berdua lebih baik daripada sendirian."

* * *

Mungkin lain kali ia tidak mau mengajak teman _non-NYU_ ke dormnya kalau ia tau akan serumit ini. Untung Taeyongnya membawa identitas lengkap sehingga ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk keluar dari _dorm_ lagi dan mencari tempat _hangout_ lain.

"Nah, ini _dorm_ ku. Maaf sedikit berantakan." Ujar Ten setelah mempersilahkan Taeyong untuk masuk.

"Ya, sedikit berantakan."

Namun matanya berkata lain. Bagaimana ia melihat meja dan sofa yang dipenuhi dengan jaket, gelas bahkan bungkus keripik benar-benar sinis.

"Uhm, akan aku bereskan." Ten langsung mengambil semua barang di atas sana, mengembalikannya di tempat yang seharusnya. Mungkin Taeyong tidak perlu masuk ke dalam kamarnya kalau yang akan orang itu lakukan hanya mengernyit karena betapa berantakan kamarnya itu.

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu berantakan juga, sih. Tetapi kalau sofa dan meja penuh barang saja ia langsung sinis, apalagi keadaan kamar?

Menyediakan sepotong pie dan segelas susu coklat yang sukses membuat Taeyong terheran-heran, mereka menghabiskan Jumat malam bersama dengan televisi yang menyiarkan Grey's Anatomy. Itu pun setelah Taeyong kecewa karena kartun Spongebobnya baru saja habis saat mereka memindahkan _channel_ nya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai Spongebob."

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Aku kira kau _bad boy."_

"Tidak ada larangan bagi _bad boy_ untuk menonton Spongebob, Ten, serius."

Ten masih tenggelam dalam tawanya sampai Taeyong menghabiskan pienya. Semakin puas saat laki-laki itu juga menghabiskan susu coklat yang ia berikan.

Butuh setengah jam lagi sampai episode kali itu habis, menampilkan _credit_ dengan latar hitam yang berjalan dengan cepat.

"Sudah terlalu banyak orang yang mati dengan cara bodoh seperti itu."

Ten langsung menoleh, menaruh perhatian kala Taeyong mulai berbicara.

Lalu melanjutkan, "Dan aku sudah cukup berdosa untuk membantu mereka semua untuk mati."

 _Dia mau membahas yang tadi lagi?_

"Membantu apa?" Tanya Ten. Berusaha menahan otaknya untuk mengeluarkan spekulasi liar yang belum dikonfirmasi kebenarannya.

"Ya, ratusan ribu masyarakat Amerika meninggal karena penyakit yang disebabkan oleh rokok. Sedangkan kafein, mungkin aman kalau sedikit tetapi aku tidak tau sudah berapa banyak kafein yang kau minum." Jelasnya.

Berusaha menebak-nebak, memposisikan dirinya layaknya orang bodoh yang tidak tau apa-apa.

"Kau pemasok rokok dan minuman kafein?"

" _Drugs."_

Membelalakan matanya. Ia pikir teman Johnny salah orang namun kenyataannya tidak. Dan astaga, kenapa Taeyong dengan mudahnya mengakui hal itu kepadanya?

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?"

" _As expected."_

"Tidak bukan begitu. Aku hanya bertanya!"

Taeyong menghela nafasnya, "Tidak, aku serius."

Masih menatap laki-laki di depannya, Ten dapat melihat air muka Taeyong yang langsung berubah menjadi lebih dingin, tawanya setengah jam yang lalu menguap habis tanpa sisa.

"Kalau kau merasa berdosa, kenapa kau terus melakukannya?"

"Demi bertahan hidup, mungkin?"

Entah hal apa yang mendorong Ten untuk melakukannya, ia menggenggam tangan Lee Taeyong. Mengusapnya.

"Kota memang begitu keras dan terkadang kita harus melakukan hal buruk untuk melawannya," Ten tersenyum.

"Dan menambah kekerasan kota itu sendiri." Taeyong _grins._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: Jadi… Enggak, our dearest Lee Taeyong bukan seorang pecandu. Mungkin pemakai, tapi sekedar 'pernah'. Gak lucu kalo pas lagi ngedate atau sekolah tiba-tiba dia sakaw pengen nyimeng soalnya :(( Dia cuma bandar, sebut aja distributornya karena aku sendiri gak begitu tau seluk beluk tentang dunia itu, sotoy banget emang sampe buat ff dengan tema yang gak begitu aku tau._

 _And for the places, pilihannya antara dua, entah kalian mau cari atau 'asal tau ada tempat dengan nama itu', lucu sih kalo dicari bcs bayanginnya jadi berasa!1!1 Kenapa harus search, karena aku sendiri juga ngesearch semua tempat itu sekaligus menjelajah Manhattan lewat maps HAHAHA. Dan baca buku, aku gak nonton film soalnya, nah ini buat yang waktu itu nanya referensi ya hehe. Aku gak pernah ke sana, serius deh, makanya ini (terutama di chapter 2) berantakan sekali._

 _Author's note kali ini panjang sekali, ya dan kenapa bahasa notenya jadi gak sefriendly di PoM, sih? Mungkin faktor mood pas nulis a.n ini, maaf semuanyaa._

 _Don't forget to fav, follow & review! Thank you very much~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Mad City**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **5**

Ten mengutarakan ketetapannya untuk tidak mengatakan semua hal yang menyangkut latar belakang Taeyong bahkan kepada Johnny sekalipun, meski sebenarnya Taeyong tidak begitu mempermasalahkannya.

Selama mereka tutup mulut, maka hidupnya aman.

Apa dia baru saja membantu orang melakukan tindakan kriminal?

 _Absolutely._

Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa Ten lakukan selain mengeratkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Mengubur apa yang ia tau dalam-dalam lalu melupakannya seakan-akan tidak ada hal apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Sejak kapan kau melakukan bisnis itu?" Tanya Ten setelah satu minggu kemudian.

" _Sophomore."_

Tahun kedua SMA dan Lee Taeyong sudah menerjunkan diri ke dunia gelap yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Ten.

Sejujurnya masih banyak hal yang ingin Ten ketahui. Semua penyebab, resiko dan dampak.

Dia yakin transaksi illegal semacam ini tidak semudah membeli permen di supermarket. Namun daripada memperkeruh keadaan, Ten memilih untuk diam.

Dengan _hoodie_ ungu bertuliskan _SEXUAL FANTASIES_ yang tercetak dengan jelas di dadanya, Taeyong berjalan di sisi Ten. Sesekali melirik dari ekor matanya bagaimana laki-laki Thailand itu menjilat es krim yang dia pegang.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Ten setelah menangkap basah Taeyong.

 _Taeyong shook his head._ Masih dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantung depan _hoodie_ nya, memasuki Stumptown Coffee yang cukup ramai.

"Americano lagi?" Tanya Taeyong.

"Boleh?"

Laki-laki berambut silver itu berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

" _Just gimme cappuccino then."_ Ten tersenyum sebelum Taeyong kembali menatap depan, bersiap memesan.

Dari sisi tertentu, Taeyong tidak terlihat berbahaya, hanya seperti remaja Asia kebanyakan.

Namun hal itu juga yang membuat Ten berandai-andai, apakah itu hanya menurutnya atau orang lain juga? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya orang-orang mengetahui sisi gelap Lee Taeyong?

Dia tidak bisa menghapus pikirannya bahkan sampai mereka duduk menghadap jendela yang memperlihatkan jalanan New York City. Menyeruput kopi dari gelas masing-masing, keheningan terus membelenggu mereka.

Ten kehilangan katanya, _so does Taeyong._

"Besok ada kesibukan, tidak?" Tanya Taeyong setelah sekian lama.

Ten menggeleng, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Malam ini aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan sampai pagi."

 _Wow, he takes it to the whole new level, isn't it?_

"Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana? Johnny pasti akan bertanya."

"Brooklyn mungkin?"

Ten langsung makin semangat. Setelah mengelilingi Manhattan, akhirnya laki-laki di sebelahnya mengajaknya untuk pergi ke tempat lain, Brooklyn!

"Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Yang lebih kecil langsung menggeleng semangat dengan senyuman khas yang selalu ia bentuk, setidaknya lima menit sekali, sepuluh menit kalau sedang di kampus.

"Jam sepuluh aku jemput di tempat biasa."

* * *

Menyusuri jalanan New York yang tidak pernah tidur bahkan di malam yang sudah mulai larut ini, Ten mengeratkan _sweater_ nya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan maksud memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sesekali melirik Taeyong yang dengan santai berjalan hanya dengan kemeja hitam dan _skinny jeans_ hitam.

Mungkin karena laki-laki ini sudah biasa udara sedingin ini, sedangkan ia tidak.

Dan Ten pikir mereka akan pergi menuju Brooklyn dengan jalan kaki namun sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di sisi jalan di depannya kini menghancurkan kekhawatirannya.

"Kita naik mobil?"

Taeyong mengangguk sembari merogoh celana jeans itu untuk mengambil kunci lalu membukanya.

Yang membuat Ten mengerutkan dahi sejak ia melihat untuk pertama kali sampai sekarang saat dia sudah mendudukan diri di jok sebelah Lee Taeyong adalah mobil ini adalah pertanyaannya tentang kepemilikan mobil ini.

Maksudnya, ini range rover keluaran cukup baru dan Lee Taeyong memilikinya?

"Aku boleh memutar lagu, tidak?" Tanya Ten setelah beberapa menit mereka mengendarai mobil ini. Taeyong mengiyakan.

Menyambungkan _handphone_ nya dengan USBdi mobil ini, Ten memutar _playlist_ nomer 4 dengan tujuh lagu di dalamnya.

"Kau suka lagu ini?" Tanya Taeyong setelah empat detik sejak lagu dimulai.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku memutar lagu ini?"

"Tentu."

Sementara laki-laki berambut silver terus menginjak pedalnya untuk membelah jalanan Manhattan menuju Brooklyn, lagu All We Know milik The Chainsmokers ft. Phoebe Ryan terus mengalun menemani malam itu.

Menciptakan atmosfer ketenangan di tengah hingar bingar New York City.

Sesekali melirik Ten di sisi kanannya yang masih bersandar di jok _beige_ dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Terkadang menutup matanya lama dengan kaki yang mengikuti ketukan, membuatnya tersenyum.

Bertahun-tahun membangun kehidupan baru di negara asing yang sebelumnya hanya ia ketahui dari buku, televisi dan internet, Taeyong menyadari perubahan kecil yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

Hidupnya gelap dan kelam, Ten sendiri juga tau itu. Namun semenjak laki-laki dengan postur tubuh kecil ini muncul, hidupnya berangsur berubah.

Taeyong tidak tau bahwa tersenyum karena sebuah alasan sederhana bisa semudah ini. Bahkan ketika Chittaphon tidak melakukan apapun selain bersandar dan bernapas.

"Kenapa melihatku terus, sih? Lebih baik fokus ke jalan saja," ujarnya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Lampunya masih merah."

Ten menghela nafasnya, kembali menatap ke depan. Sampai lampu berubah menjadi hijau dan Taeyong kembali menginjak gas, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Memangnya kita mau apa di Brooklyn?"

"Terserah, tidak punya bayangan?"

Ten menggeleng.

"Anak Manhattan sekali, ya?"

Yang disindir hanya mendengus. Tidak bisa membantah karena memang kenyataannya begitu. Sejauh-jauhnya ia dengan Manhattan, hanya sampai Brooklyn Bridge atau tidak ke New York City sama sekali.

Menyeberangi East River dengan Manhattan Bridge bersama beberapa mobil lainnya, Ten sedikit bertanya-tanya alasan laki-laki di sebelahnya lebih memilih menggunakan mobil dibanding dengan _subway._

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dalam setengah jam.

Ketika lagu kembali berubah untuk keempat kalinya, lagu yang keluar dari _mp3 player_ kali ini adalah Closer.

"Lagunya pas sekali, ya?"

Ten langsung menengok ke arah suara, menelan salivanya.

 _Oh yes,_ mereka juga sedang mengendarai rover, namun jangan katakan bahwa Taeyong akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ada di lagu tersebut.

Tidak, Ten tidak siap.

Lagipula, memangnya Taeyong benar-benar ingin melakukannya, huh?

Berhenti di salah satu _parking lot_ di Dumbo, baik Taeyong maupun Ten sama-sama turun dari mobil. Berjalan keluar menuju sisi jalan Washington Street dan berjalan bersama New Yorkers lainnya.

New York adalah kota yang tidak pernah tidur dan Brooklyn adalah salah satunya.

Dari Dumbo hingga ke Prospect Park, berjalan beriringan dengan _earphone_ yang menyumbat kedua telinga masing-masing dari mereka.

Dibandingkan tempat-tempat lain, taman ini di hampir tengah malam sudah cukup sepi, hanya ada beberapa kumpulan remaja seumurannya di beberapa sudut.

Ten adalah yang pertama mematikan lagu di _handphone_ nya lalu melepas _earphone_ lalu disusul oleh Taeyong setengah menit kemudian.

"Kita benar-benar tidak ada tujuan di sini?" Tanya Ten sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Sebenarnya ada."

"Apa?"

"Transaksi narkoba."

Yang berambut gelap langsung melebarkan matanya, "Serius?"

Sementara Taeyong malah tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin di tempat seperti ini."

"Di film-film mereka selalu melakukannya di tempat sepi seperti ini."

"Tetapi bukan di tempat umum dengan banyak cctv." Jawab Lee Taeyong.

Taeyong masih terheran-heran dengan reaksi Ten yang bisa dibilang terlalu santai.

Dia pikir anak kucing yang ada di sebelahnya ini akan langsung menjauh sesaat setelah ia dengan bodohnya membiarkan mulutnya mengakui jati diri yang selama ini ia tutup rapat-rapat.

 _But he didn't._

Ten tetap di sana, di tempat yang masih bisa ia jangkau dengan mudahnya. Sedikit berharap bahwa Ten adalah orang yang benar-benar tulus untuk menjadi temannya, bukan untuk dijebak atau malah dimanfaatkan seperti yang sudah lalu.

"Setelah ini kita kemana?" Tanya Ten sambil menarik ujung lengan kemeja Taeyong yang digulung sampai siku.

"Aku pikir kita akan tetap di sini sampai setengah jam kedepan."

Ten langsung menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan memelas, "Tidak. Tempat ini seram sekali dan aku serius!"

"Aku ada disini, Ten. Kau tidak sendirian."

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa langsung percaya. Ayolah, Brooklyn tidak hanya tentang Prospect Park!"

Dan akhirnya Taeyong mengiyakan. Merangkul Ten dan membawanya ke pintu keluar menuju tempat-tempat lain di Brooklyn.

Menghabiskan dua jam mengelilingi daerah itu hingga akhirnya mereka kembali ke dalam range rover milik Taeyong.

Suasananya semakin hening namun Taeyong seperti tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan mobil ini dari _parking lot._

"Bisa kita ke belakang?" Tanyanya.

Ten langsung menurut. Kakinya langsung keluar dari mobil itu lalu membuka pintu bagian belakang, _so does Taeyong._

Butuh tiga menit sampai akhirnya Taeyong kembali angkat suara.

"Kenapa kau masih mau berteman denganku?"

 _Mulai lagi._

"Duh, sudah berapa kali kau menanyakan hal yang sama?"

"Aku serius, Ten. Kalau bisnis illegal ini sampai terbongkar, semuanya akan berakhir. Pasti kau akan ikut terseret untuk menjadi saksi." Taeyong menatapnya dengan dahi yang berkerut.

Lalu melanjutkan, "Aku ini berbahaya, setidaknya untukmu."

Ten tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap seakan-akan aku adalah anak kecil yang harus dilindungi? Aku sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan pilihan sendiri."

" _I'm just asking."_

"Tetapi kau seakan-akan mempermasalahkan aku yang tidak memilih-milih teman! _What's wrong with that, Mister Lee?"_

"Karena aku memang tidak mau kau terkena imbas dari kejahatanku ini, Chittaphon! Aku yakin kau orang baik-baik dan tidak pantas diracuni dengan orang penuh dosa sepertiku!"

Baik Ten maupun Taeyong sama-sama menghela nafas.

Jam sudah hampir menunjukan pukul dua dan suasana di antara mereka malah berubah sengit. Beruntung kalau tidak ada yang bisa mendengar ataupun mengerti bahasa yang mereka ucapkan.

" _I can live with that, Taey."_ Ujar Ten lirih. Menarik ujung lengan sweaternya, mencegah kontak mata lainnya dengan Lee Taeyong.

Tangannya tiba-tiba bergerak menghentikan gerak Ten. Mencekaunya.

"Ten."

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya, ragu-ragu membalas tatapan tajam yang laki-laki itu berikan.

Taeyong menelan salivanya sendiri lalu kembali menatap Ten yang masih berkedip di depannya.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Ten baru memproses kalimat yang baru saja Taeyong sebutkan namun bibir itu sudah terlanjur bersatu.

Dengan kedua tangan yang tertempel di kedua lengannya, menguncinya. Matanya terpejam sementara Ten masih terbelalak.

Melemahkan tekanan di bibir mereka lalu membuka matanya perlahan, detik itu juga Ten benar-benar jatuh dalam tatapan dalam Lee Taeyong. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, Ten dengan mudahnya mengamati keindahan mata laki-laki yang menciumnya ini.

Menghipnotisnya hingga mendorong dirinya sendiri untuk memajukan kepala, menjadi orang yang kembali menguatkan tautan itu.

Taeyong kembali memejamkan matanya, begitu juga dengan Ten. Tangannya yang sudah berpindah menuju rahang milik laki-laki Thailand itu sedangkan tangan Ten sibuk meremas rambut belakang Lee Taeyong.

Kepalanya bergerak berlawanan arah dengan Ten, melumatnya, menikmati rasa manis dan kenyalnya bibir laki-laki di depannya ini.

Ini kali pertamanya namun mencium Ten adalah sebuah candu yang lebih akut dibanding semua obat-obatan yang pernah ia edarkan.

Ketika milik Taeyong mulai bergerak menuju telinga, membisikan satu kalimat yang sukses membuat Ten bergidik.

" _Let's enjoy this night."_

Namun tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketegangannya saat saliva itu mulai membasahi lehernya, membuatnya menahan mati-matian desahan yang memaksa keluar dari mulutnya.

Jantungnya semakin berdebar cepat saat Taeyong mulai menarik kerah sweaternya ke arah samping. Menciumi pundaknya.

Memohon agar Taeyong berhenti, sudah seperti _slave_ murahan, Ten tidak bisa menahan suaranya lagi saat Taeyong mulai mengigit bahu kananya.

Membiarkan desahan putus asa itu keluar begitu saja lalu memeluk Taeyong dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

" _We're done._ Ayo, pulang."

Ten langsung melepas pelukan itu, menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Dia tidak sedang dipermainkan, kan?

Baru saja Taeyong membuka pintu, dia kembali membalikan badan, menatap Ten yang masih membeku di sana. _"Wait, you want more?"_

Chittaphon langsung menggeleng kuat. Ciuman dan gigitan di bahu seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya mau mati.

Yah, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia menikmatinya, seratus persen.

Kembali berpindah ke kursi depan, duduk di sebelah Taeyong. Ten menurut saja ketika Taeyong membawanya membelah East Riverdengan Brooklyn Bridge, bukan Manhattan Bridge seperti awal.

Menghentikan mobilnya di tempat yang sama dengan tempat pertama kali Ten melihat mobil itu. Berjalan menuju Rubin Hall.

Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Seharusnya hari ini akan menjadi malam –atau pagi yang menyenangkan, bukan dikuasai oleh rasa canggung seperti ini.

"Maaf karena sudah menciummu tiba-tiba." Merupakan kalimat terakhir Taeyong sebelum meninggalkan Ten di depan _lobby_ Rubin Hall yang sudah sepi.

Ten hanya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mempermasalahkannya lalu tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat malam.

Setelah itu, ia langsung masuk ke dalam _dorm._

Ketika Ten membuka pintu kamar, ia menemukan Johnny yang baru saja menaiki tempat tidur.

"Kalian kemana saja selama di Brooklyn?" Tanyanya setelah Ten mengganti baju lalu duduk di tempar tidur miliknya.

"Hanya ke Prospect Park lalu berkeliling mencari makan. Brownstones sudah tidak bisa dikunjungi pada malam hari." Jelas Ten, melupakan apa yang terjadi di dalam rover Taeyong saat masih berada di _parking lot_ Brooklyn.

Johnny hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Ten merebahkan badannya di atas tempat tidur dengan _handphone_ yang masih tertempel di telinga kiri. Sudah hampir tiga hari Taeyong tidak membalas satupun pesan yang ia kirim, sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Jadi hari ini, sepulang dari kampusnya, Ten langsung menghubungi Taeyong. Mengkonfirmasi bahwa laki-laki itu baik-baik saja meskipun dirinya sendiri tidak.

Ciuman mereka minggu lalu masih berbekas di ingatannya seperti permen karet yang masih basah.

" _Halo, selamat sore."_ Ujar orang di seberang telepon dengan bahasa Inggris.

Tidak, ini bukan suara Taeyong.

"Uh… Ini nomor telepon Lee Taeyong, benar?"

" _Iya, Lee Taeyong meninggalkan handphonenya di dorm sejak kemarin. Kalau boleh tau, kamu siapanya, ya?"_

 _What the hell?_ Sejak kemarin?

"Aku Ten, temannya. Apakah kau tau Taeyong pergi kemana?"

" _Oh, jadi kau Ten Ten itu."_ Bahasanya langsung berubah menjadi Korea.

 _Hah, dia bercerita apa saja tentang dirinya ke orang ini?_

" _Well, sayangnya aku tidak tau. Hanya saja, bisakah kita bertemu?"_

Demi apapun, Ten bahkan tidak mengetahui siapa orang ini dan dengan bodohnya dia mengiyakan.

Membuat janji untuk bertemu di Starbucks yang berada di Columbus Ave. Lagipula sepertinya dia cukup mengetahui Taeyong, dan yang kedua adalah dia adalah _Korean._

Memakan waktu cukup lama sampai akhirnya Ten sampai di Starbucks yang cukup penuh dengan berbagai New Yorkers. Ten berjalan lebih dalam lagi sampai akhirnya menemukan dua orang yang terlihat seperti _Asian_ tengah melihat ke arahnya juga.

Salah satu laki-laki itu berdiri lalu menghampirinya.

"Ten, ya?"

Yang merasa langsung mengangguk. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku Kim Dongyoung, tetapi kau bisa memanggilku Doyoung. Aku orang yang tadi menjawab teleponmu sekaligus _roommate_ Taeyong." Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar. Yang berdarah Thailand tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tersenyum lalu mengikuti Doyoung menuju kursi yang tadi dia duduki.

"Jay, ini Ten yang waktu itu kita bahas."

 _Wait._

 _What?_

 _Bahas?!_

"Oh, aku Jung Jaehyun, senang bertemu denganmu." Ujarnya sebelum menyunggingkan senyum _angelic_ di bibirnya.

"Aku Ten, senang bertemu denganmu juga." Ten mengusap tengkuknya perlahan, menenangkan diri dari kecanggungan yang menyiksa.

Tidak banyak juga sebenarnya yang bisa ia ceritakan, Doyoung hanya penasaran setengah mati seperti apa Ten yang namanya sering ia gunakan untuk menggoda Taeyong.

"Apa kalian bertengkar saat terakhir kali bertemu?" Tanya Doyoung dengan mata besarnya.

Ten mengigit bibir bawahnya. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah saat di Brooklyn, ciuman itu.

"Kurasa tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Wajahnya berantakan sekali saat terakhir kali meninggalkan _dorm._ " Jawab Jaehyun, mendahului Doyoung baru saja membuka mulut.

Yang pasti itu bukan karena dia, kan? Peristiwa itu terjadi satu minggu yang lalu sedangkan Taeyong baru meninggalkan _dorm_ kemarin.

Namun itu berarti Lee Taeyong mempunyai masalah baru, benar?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: bassbot unit (?) nya udah keluar semua yey walaupun + Doyoung. Dan ... kenapa gak Jaehyun aja yang jadi roommate Taeyong? Biar jaeyong gitu semenjak di kampus sebelah aja johnten satu kamar? Karena aku dotae trash lol. As bestie. Gak apa apa kan ya hehe._

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review. Semuanya review kalian bikin senyum, deg-degan dan semangat sendiri, apalagi kalo bacanya pas lagi di sekolah. Thank you very much~ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Mad City**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **6**

Dengan total 72 jam menghabiskan waktunya untuk menjalani hari-hari lainnya di New York setelah bertemu dengan _roommate_ Lee Taeyong, Ten menyisakan sekitar 3 sampai 4 jam untuk mengelilingi Manhattan, kadang sendirian dan kadang ditemani oleh Johnny.

Berbekal alasan 'ingin berjalan-jalan', sebenarnya Ten juga tau bahwa ia baru saja membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Berpura-pura di balik alasan palsu walaupun sejujurnya Johnny sendiri sudah bisa menebak isi pikiran dari laki-laki Thailand yang memaksanya untuk pergi ke Brooklyn kemarin.

"Kau serius hanya ingin berjalan-jalan?"

Saat itu Ten mengangguk pasti.

Namun kenyataannya tidak. Rasa penasaran yang terus menghantuinya hingga membuatnya sudah seperti detektif yang mencari anak hilang itu enggan untuk menyerah.

Memaksanya untuk melakukan misi kemanusiaan –yang sebenarnya sangat tidak dibutuhkan demi mencari Lee Taeyong.

Memangnya dia pergi ke mana, sih, sampai susah sekali dicari? Bersembunyi di balik sel-sel otak?

Hingga tadi sore Ten membela-belakan pergi ke _dorm_ Columbia University demi bertemu dengan Doyoung dan Jaehyun, mereka –atau Doyoung lebih tepatnya mengizinkan Ten untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Melihat setiap ruangan yang sangat rapi dan bersih itu.

"Taeyong bisa murka kalau tempat ini berantakan." Jelas Doyoung sambil mencebik.

Tangannya spontan mengambil benda persegi panjang yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Benda vital yang dibutuhkan semua orang namun malah ditinggalkan oleh Lee Taeyong, berhari-hari.

"Uhm… Doyoung- _ssi,_ boleh aku meminjam ini?" Tanya Ten sambil melambaikan _handphone_ itu dari kejauhan.

"Kau tau _password_ nya?"

 _Iya juga._

Yang tertera di layar bukan sebuah angka di dalam lingkaran, melainkan _keypad qwerty_ biasa yang memiliki ratusan juta kemungkinan.

Dipercobaan pertama, Ten langsung gagal.

Oke, mungkin tanggal dan bulan lahir memang terlalu mudah untuk di tebak.

Lantas apa? Spongebob? Ghibli? Tidak ada yang lebih mudah, apa?

Tangannya memencet asal mengetikan enam huruf lalu memencet _OK_.

Lalu _homescreen_ nya langsung muncul.

 _WTF?! Passwordnya 'yellow'?!_

Selamat Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, kau baru saja berhasil membuka privasi seseorang.

Masa bodo.

Tangannya langsung memencet _icon photo_. Tidak ada faedah yang besar memang, hanya kepuasan diri melihat isi _camera roll tour guide_ tertampannya.

Hanya ada 400 foto, berbanding terbalik dengan Ten yang memiliki foto empat kali lipat dari itu.

Isinya juga tidak begitu penting –untuknya. Berbagai catatan mata kuliahnya, bangunan-bangunan di New York City, berbagai barang-barang dan tentu saja foto diri bersama orang-orang lain.

Namun ada satu foto yang membuat dahinya mengerut.

Foto _side view_ dirinya yang sedang memegang cangkir berwarna putih.

Dirinya. Ten.

Ten sendiri tidak sadar pernah difoto _candid_ seperti itu. Pengambilannya juga bagus, tidak _blur_ ataupun goyang, seakan-akan sudah direncanakan.

Tetapi demi setiap detik yang sudah ia korbankan untuk menebak _password_ Lee Taeyong tadi, untuk apa dia menyimpan foto Ten? Taeyong tidak akan mengirimkan foto ini kepada para pasar jual-beli manusia ataupun pada seorang kanibal, kan?

Ia spontan menggeleng. Tidak, Taeyong tidak sejahat itu.

Tangannya langsung menekan tombol _home_ lalu memencet _icon message_ di pojok kanan, membaca nama pengirim yang tertera di situ.

Paling atas langsung di sambut dengan nama _abeoji_ yang ditulis dengan hangul. Meminta maaf atas kelancangan dirinya dalam hati, Ten membuka pesan itu. Membaca dari bawah dengan sekilas hingga dadanya langsung berdegup cepat saat menemukan kalimat yang memberinya sebuah petunjuk.

" _Kalau begitu cepat kembali ke rumah."_

Ten jadi semakin semangat untuk mendorong ke bawah pesan-pesan itu, membaca _bubbles_ terdahulu.

" _Sepertinya aku akan ketahuan."_

Ketahuan….

Jadi itu alasan mengapa Lee Taeyong menghilang begitu saja?

"Kau berhasil membukanya?"

Ten hampir melompat mendengarnya. Suara itu mengagetkannya.

Lalu Jaehyun malah tersenyum, "Aku mengagetkanmu, ya?"

"Iya. _Well,_ apa kau tau di mana rumah orangtua Taeyong?"

 _To the point_ sekali.

Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berpikir.

"Aku yakin Doyoung masih ingat." Ujarnya setelah menyerah.

Tidak lama sampai Doyoung masuk ke dalam kamar, menyandarkan diri ke meja.

"Dia bertanya tempat orangtua Taeyong tinggal, aku tidak tau nama _apartment_ nya." Ujar Jaehyun.

Doyoung langsung menatap Ten yang duduk di kursi meja yang ia jadikan sandaran.

"737 Park Avenue di Upper East Side. _Residence_ 17E kalau tidak salah."

Ten langsung tersenyum puas, mengembalikan _handphone_ Taeyong ke tempat semula lalu segera pamit.

* * *

Yang sekarang harus dipersoalkan adalah bagaimana caranya Ten bisa masuk ke dalam _apartment_ ini. Dia tidak membuat janji apapun, dia juga tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk bertemu dengan penghuni residen 17E itu.

Seharusnya ia matikan saja GPS Taeyong lalu membawa _handphone_ itu bersamanya, persoalan Taeyong membutuhkannya atau tidak merupakan nomor kesekian.

Dan yang terakhir, Ten hanya menggunakan kemejalengan pendek putih biasa dengan _skinny jeans,_ bukan _tuxedo_ yang bisa meyakinkan resepsionis agar mengizinkannya untuk naik ke _penthouse_ itu.

Ten baru saja melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari _apartment_ itu ketika sepasang mata tertuju ke arahnya.

Laki-laki Thailand itu menatapnya balik, namun Si Perempuan malah hanya berkedip, begitu pula dengan perempuan kecil yang menggenggam tangan dia.

Ketika ia memutus kontaknya, suara lembut terdengar.

"Apakah kau adalah Ten?"

Yang namanya disebut langsung menengok.

Mengangguk, "Iya. Maaf, tetapi bagaimana kau tau namaku?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Aku Yeeun, kakak Taeyong."

Membulatkan mulutnya, Ten pikir Taeyong tidak memiliki saudara.

"Dan ini anakku. Valerie, _say hi."_ Lanjutnya sambil berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi anak perempuan di sebelahnya yang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah Ten. Ia ikut tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau ingin bertemu Taeyong?" Tanya Yeeun, masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya.

Bertemu? Memangnya dia siap?

"Uhm… Iya kurasa. Apa bisa?"

"Tentu, ayo aku antar."

Mengikuti langkah perempuan di depannya, Ten berusaha berjalan senyaman mungkin. Terkadang menengok ke arah Valerie yang tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya.

"Soal tadi, apa Taeyong benar-benar menceritakan aku?" Tanyanya setelah berada di _lift._

"Iya, setelah aku paksa. Sudah cukup lama, kok. Mungkin dua sampai tiga minggu yang lalu."

Mengangguk pelan. Ten jadi berpikir, seterkenal apa dia di antara teman dan saudara Taeyong? Ya, dia sudah bertemu empat (termasuk Valerie) dan tiga di antaranya mengenalnya.

Saat mereka memasuki _mud room_ menuju ruang tamu, suara familiar langsung menyambutnya.

"Kenapa kembali lagi?"

 _Oh yes,_ tadi Yeeun berjalan dari arah _lobby_ saat bertemu dengannya.

"Aku bertemu dengan temanmu di bawah."

Taeyong langsung memutar badannya, wajahnya setengah kaget saat bertatapan dengan Ten yang juga tidak bergeming dari balik punggung Yeeun.

"Sudah, ya. Sebentar lagi Edgar kembali dari kerja, aku harus pulang. Jaga dia." Tangannya menunjuk Ten. Setelah itu dia dan Valerie keluar dari _pent house._

Canggung.

Ten tidak punya persiapan apapun sebelum pergi ke sini, begitupun dengan Taeyong yang sama sekali tidak berpikir akan kedatangan tamu.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku di sini?"

 _Matilah aku._

"Uh… Menebak-nebak saja."

"Dan bagaimana kau tau aku di _apartment_ ini."

Serius, Ten ingin sekali langsung membekap mulut Taeyong. Menyuruhnya untuk diam atau setidaknya tidak perlu banyak tanya.

" _Your roommate_." Jawabnya ragu.

"Ah, _that—"_

"Dan temannya. Siapa namanya? Jaehyun?" Ten langsung memotong kalimat Taeyong.

Dia langsung menghela napas. "Kekasihnya. _Really, those jerk."_

Mempersilahkannya untuk duduk, Taeyong kembali dengan sebuah gelas kosong dan satu botol besar jus apel.

"Kau tidak ada alergi apel, kan?"

"Tidak, kok."

Hanya ada Taeyong, Ten dan jus apel yang ia teguk. Suasananya tetap hening. Hanya ada suara gesekan saat Taeyong membenarkan posisi duduknya dan tegukan dari kerongkongan Ten.

Membunuh kecanggungan, Si Laki-Laki Thailand meletakan gelasnya.

"Kau kemana saja?"

Taeyong langsung menengok ke arahnya.

"Kenapa menghilang tanpa kabar?" Tambahnya.

Yang berambut silver menggigit bibir bawahnya, memberikan kilas balik pada Ten saat bibir itu menyentuh miliknya, mengecup lehernya lalu… Sudahlah. Bekasnya pun sudah tidak begitu kentara.

"Di sini." Jawab Taeyong. Singkat.

"Tanpa _handphone_?"

"Benda itu terlalu bahaya di saat-saat seperti ini."

Ten mengerutkan dahinya. Duh, kenapa laki-laki ini penuh dengan misteri, sih?

"Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Ten. Namun Taeyong menggeleng. Memberikan lebih banyak misteri di antara mereka.

" _Fyi,_ kau malah membuatku semakin penasaran."

"Aku sudah mengakui pekerjaan gelapku sebelumnya, haruskah aku mengatakan hal lain lagi sekarang?"

"Justru itu. Kau sudah terlanjur mengatakannya dulu, tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja." Ten bersikeras.

Taeyong membuang napasnya kasar lalu menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa di belakangnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang bisa diceritakan namun tidak patut untuk diceritakan. Semua orang pun juga mempunyai hal semacam ini.

Namun masalahnya berbeda, tidak bisa dianggap enteng ataupun diceritakan kepada seluruh warga New York City lewat _billboard_ Times Square.

"Kalau besok-besok aku masuk penjara, kau tidak boleh berkunjung, ya."

Selain penuh dengan misteri, Taeyong juga penuh dengan kejutan, mungkin imbas dari kemisteriusannya itu. Hidupnya seakan-akan berubah menjadi lebih rumit dari kasus Sherlock Holmes dengan delapan ratus halaman itu. Penjara? Yang benar saja!

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sana. Semua yang ditunggu-tunggu biasanya jadi datang lebih lama, benar?"

"Memangnya ada pengaruhnya kalau aku tidak berkunjung?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Aku jadi tidak melihatmu dan mungkin saja bisa lupa denganmu. Dengan begitu tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk segera keluar, kan?"

Ten langsung termangu. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ia ingin sekali berteriak, menanyakan maksud dari kalimat yang baru saja Taeyong ucapkan.

Namun yang ia bisa hanyalah berdiam disitu, diam seribu bahasa seperti siswi SMA yang baru saja mengetahui bahwa _her long time crush_ juga menyukainya balik.

Bahkan sampai Taeyong tersenyum miring di sebelahnya, Ten masih tidak bergeming. Hanya berkedip dan bernapas.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ten yang akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak mengerti?"

Ten menggeleng.

Daripada besar kepala, lebih baik pura-pura bodoh.

" _You're the only reason why I'm still here until now."_

 _Another speechless moment._

"Eung… Memangnya kalau tidak ada aku, kau sudah menghilang dari bumi?"

"Dari kota, mendekam di penjara atau setidaknya pergi jauh-jauh dari negara ini. Sepertinya bisnis ini sudah tercium oleh sekolahku dan keberadaan orang penting ini membuatku terus berusaha agar tidak ketahuan."

 _Orang penting._

"Berarti aku membawa dampak buruk bagi negara, ya?" Ten langsung tersenyum.

" _Yes, you are._ "

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: Yas, akhirnya Selasa lagi~ FF ini kesannya jadi sedikit menentang hukum, ya. Tapi yasudahlah, namanya juga fiksi._

 _WELL… Ada yang mau join gc taeten di line? *promosi* bisa langsung ngomong di review ya, nanti aku pm. Atau kalau kalian mau langsung pm juga gak apa-apa._

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review. Thank you, xo_


	7. Chapter 7

**Mad City**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **7**

Beristirahat di salah satu anak tangga Washinton Square Park, pandangan Ten terpaku pada layar laptop di depannya.

Ada banyak materi yang belum siap untuk dipresentasikan namun jumlah cabang pikiran Ten masih lebih banyak.

Dalam satu waktu, ada berbagai hal yang bisa Ten pikirkan. Dari bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Lee Taeyong, bagaimana awal dari dunia gelapnya dan masih banyak lagi.

Ya, dia sendiri tau bahwa ini benar-benar tidak penting.

 _Ten has his fucking own life._

Tetapi mana bisa ia memilah mana yang perlu didahulukan untuk dipikirkan ketika hatinya sudah paten untuk menempatkan Lee Taeyong sebagai prioritasnya?

 _Sigh._ Kalau orangtuanya tau bahwa yang ia lakukan di Amerika Serikat hanya memikirkan laki-laki, mungkin mereka akan menyesal sudah mengirim Ten ke negara ini.

Dan akhirnya Ten menutup laptopnya lalu bergegas menuju _dorm._ Ketika ia sampai, tangannya langsung bergera untuk kembali membuka laptop itu. Bukan untuk mengerjakan presentasi yang terbengkalai, melainkan untuk membuka aplikasi _skype._

 _Bless._ Jam dua pagi di Korea Selatan dan adiknya masih bangun.

" _Tumben sekali kau menelponku lewat skype."_

"Tch. Justru itu, sudah lama, kan? Memangnya kau tidak merindukan kakakmu ini?"

" _Tidak. Hidupku bahagia tanpamu."_

Ten menunjukan eskpresi kesalnya meski ia tau bahwa Tern tidak benar-benar serius saat mengatakan itu.

Mungkin sedikit, tetapi tidak mampu menggilas kenyataan bahwa dia merindukan kakaknya yang satu ini.

"Aku mau bercerita."

Tern langsung antusias.

"Tetapi jangan ceritakan ke mama atau papa, ya." Lanjutnya.

Ten tidak tau mengapa namun dibandingkan dengan Johnny yang hampir selalu berada di dalam pengawasannya, dia lebih mempercayai adiknya yang berada bermil-mil jauhnya ini. Lebih riskan sebab adiknya itu masih tinggal bersama orangtuanya dan akan terjadi masalah besar jika ia membocorkan cerita Ten. Namun dia ingin, jadi dia melakukannya.

Menghancurkan tekad awalnya sendiri yang ingin menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

" _P'Ten, yang kau lakukan itu sangat nekat."_

 _As expected._ Kalau mau diajak berbicara jujur, Ten juga berpikir demikian.

" _Dan mungkin kau memang bisa membantunya, tetapi aku tidak tau caranya karena aku benar-benar tidak punya ide tentang narkoba dan kawan-kawannya itu."_

"Ya, aku mengerti. Aku kan hanya butuh tempat cerita, bukan mencari solusi."

Setidaknya ia tenang dan memiliki tempat bersandar.

" _Jangan sampai terjerumus. Kau harus mengingat mama dan papa, mereka pasti akan sedih kalau sampai kau melakukan yang tidak-tidak."_

Mendengus, "Ya aku juga tau, Tern. Lagipula dia malah memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil."

Dan menceritakan berbagai hal yang bersemayam di pikirannya sejak lama. Hingga akhirnya Tern menguap, Ten memutuskan untuk mengakhiri panggilan dan menyuruh adik perempuannya itu untuk tidur.

Ketika ia memutar kepalanya, di depannya sudah ada Johnny. Membuatnya berdebar.

"Oh, hai, John. Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

Johnny melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. "Mungkin tujuh menit yang lalu?"

Ten mengangguk. Yakin tidak yakin kalau ia akan bebas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan laki-laki ini keluarkan.

"Aku bilang juga apa, dia benar-benar seorang bandar, kan?"

"Tetapi kurasa dia tidak berbahaya."

"Apakah kau pernah bertanya apa saja jenis yang ia edarkan?"

Yang duduk di dekat meja hanya menggigit bibirnya.

"Kalau tidak salah… _weed,_ kokain, heroin, amfetamin, kodein dan LSD. Cuma itu yang aku ingat."

Giliran Johnny yang mengangguk. "Kalau ganja sih memang sudah legal. _Well…_ Aku jadi semakin penasaran dengan Taeyong Taeyong itu. Ajak dia _hangout_ dengan kita sekali-kali."

"Gila, ya?" Ten langsung mencibir. Kita disini adalah dia, Johnny, Yuta dan Hansol (Iya, mereka masih sering _hangout_ semenjak pertemuan di bar itu) dan Ten sedikit ragu untuk mengajak _tour guide_ nya itu untuk ikut dengan mereka.

"Aku yakin Yuta dan Hansol tidak masalah."

"Lagipula dia tidak pernah keluar dari _apartment_ orangtuanya sejak hampir tiga minggu yang lalu. Bahkan dia tidak membawa _handphone_ nya."

Johnny langsung memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya kepada Ten.

"Bisa hidup tanpa _handphone_? Wow. Sedangkan kau berlari-lari menuju gedung fakultasku saat terakhir kali lupa membawa _powerbank_ ke kampus."

"Sshh… Jangan dibahas, memalukan. Tapi mungkin akan aku tanyakan kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi."

* * *

Taeyong mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan lantai marmer yang ia injak sesuai dengan _beat_ lagu yang sedang berputar di _mp3 player_ di dinding kamarnya. Dengan matanya yang terpejam, menikmati _Somebody Else_ milik The 1975 yang mengalun dengan jelasnya.

Dalam beberapa minggu belakangan, tidak ada hal produktif yang ia kerjakan. Bahkan di bulan-bulan pertamanya menjalani _freshyear_ , dia sudah mengajukan cuti.

Dia juga tidak lagi melakukan transaksi apapun yang Taeyong harap akan berlangsung selamanya.

Dan bahkan hal yang paling sering ia lakukan sejak pindah ke negara ini, berjalan kaki mengelilingi setiap tempat yang barangkali belum pernah ia jamah.

Lagipula semenjak kedatangan laki-laki Thailand itu ke dalam hidupnya, mengelilingi Manhattan seakan-akan sudah menjadi hal vital yang harus dilakukan setidaknya sekali dalam satu minggu.

Dua hari yang lalu, saat Yeeun kembali datang ke _penthouse_ nya, merupakan kali pertama dalam tiga minggu terakhir bagi Taeyong untuk kembali berhubungan dengan Ten lewat pesan singkat.

Taeyong sendiri tidak yakin dengan alasannya untuk memilih Ten sebagai orang pertama yang ia hubungi. Nomor telepon teman yang ia hafal juga bukan hanya Ten.

Taeyong mengingat nomor telepon orang pelabuhan yang membantunya untuk mendapatkan obat-obatan itu.

Ia juga hafal nomor telepon Doyoung dan Jaehyun di luar kepala. Dan masih banyak teman-teman lainnya yang memiliki nomor cantik dan mudah dihafal ketika ia bosan.

Laki-laki itu membalas pesannya setelah enam menit, bukan watu yang cukup lama mengingat ia mengirim pesan itu saat jam dua dan Taeyong sedikit sangsi kalau Ten sudah menyelesaikan kelasnya.

Jenis pesannya juga basa-basi. Hanya menanyakan kabar dan menanyakan apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Ten adalah orang yang lebih dominan untuk membawa percakapan mereka menjadi lebih panjang meski Taeyong sudah berkali-kali mengatakan bahwa ia menggunakan ponsel kakaknya.

" _Aku akan membayar tagihannya."_

" _Makanya cepat kembali."_

Kembali.

Haruskah ia melakukannya? Dia tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan dan bersembunyi terlalu lama atau masalahnya akan semakin membesar, bukan?

Yang jadi pertimbangannya adalah kesiapannya. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa memutus kerjasama begitu saja. Ada banyak hal yang perlu diurus dan dipertanggungjawabkan.

Namun semenjak waktu tidak dapat membuat tanggung jawabnya memudar, Taeyong memilih untuk keluar dari zona nyaman yang sama sekali tidak aman itu.

Mengambil _coat_ nya lalu meninggalkan _penthouse_ dan menghadapi kota yang sebenarnya.

Dia yang sudah membuat kota terasa lebih keras. Dan kalau ia tidak bisa melunakkannya, setidaknya ia tidak perlu berkontribusi untuk menambah kekerasannya.

Jalanan New York dalam tiga minggu tidak berubah. Masih ramai, masih dipenuhi _yellow cab_ dan masih menyekik dalam diam.

Namun tiga minggu itu juga mengantarkan Taeyong kepada pemikiran negatifnya.

Semua tatapan yang pejalan kaki berikan seakan-akan menghakiminya. Membuatnya merasa semakin kecil dan semakin mempercepat jalannya menuju _dorm._

Saat memasuki ruangan, Taeyong langsung menemukan Jaehyun yang sedang duduk dengan posisi sila dengan _handphone_ di tangan kanannya.

Rambutnya basah dan sedikit membuat Taeyong bepikir tentang apa yang anak ini lakukan dan soal kepemilikan kamar yang sudah ia tempati selama beberapa bulan belakangan.

"Doyoung sedang mencari makan sebentar, dia menyuruhku untuk tinggal."

 _Kelinci bodoh._

Tetapi Taeyong hanya mengiyakan karena yakin kalau Jaehyun akan langsung tersinggung kalau ia menyuarakan pernyataannya. Apalagi kalau Doyoung tau, mungkin ia akan langsung diusir meski juga memiliki hak penuh atas ruangan ini.

Langkah menuntunnya menuju kamar dan duduk di tempat tidur setelah mengambil _handphone_ dan _chargernya_ di atas meja.

Ketika benda itu menyala, beberapa pesan langsung masuk dan menghiasi _lockscreen_ nya.

Dan ketika ia membuka _inbox_ pun sama saja. Ia dapat menemukan pesan dari Ten hingga sebelas kali. Namun ia memilih untuk membuka pesan dari Manu, teman dari negara tempatnya membeli obat-obat terlarang itu.

Menyatakan maksudnya untuk mengakhiri perdagangan gelap itu. Kalau boleh bicara jujur, dia ragu.

Bisnis ini menguntungkannya meskipun dampaknya sangat buruk. Dia membantu masyarakat untuk mendapatkan candunya, barang illegal yang dapat merusak jiwa dan raga itu.

Dampak untuk dirinya sendiri pun tercetak jelas. Dia bisa saja jadi buronan polisi dan mendekam di penjara untuk waktu yang panjang. Meninggalkan segalanya termasuk keluarganya, sekolahnya, kehidupan remajanya, teman-temannya dan berbagai hal lainnya.

Ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar, Taeyong kembali memaku pandangannya.

" _Kau tidak tau kalau perdagangannya sudah dicurigai?"_

Matanya langsung melebar.

" _Semua petinya dibongkar bahkan peti dari negara lain yang cuma memasok bawang juga dibongkar. Matt langsung menghubungiku, jadi aku menahan pengiriman kokainnya sampai sekarang."_

Entah perasaan apa yang harus dia ungkapkan sekarang.

Pertama, keberuntungan telah menyelamatkannya dari penjara di depan mata. Kalaupun Manu bisa saja tertangkap dan langsung menyeret Taeyong untuk ikut, itu urusan nanti.

Kedua, ini bukan berita yang begitu bagus. Keamanan diperketat dan itu berarti memang sudah jalannya dia tidak melanjutkan semua bisnis ini, benar?

Meski sebenarnya Taeyong masih mengingat jelas bagaimana salah satu dosennya bertanya dengan frontalnya tentang bisnis yang ia jalankan, Taeyong langsung kaget.

Mimpi buruknya bisa saja terjadi dan Taeyong benar-benar belum siap untuk meninggalkan semuanya. Dia baru menjadi mahasiswa Columbia University kurang dari enam bulan dan harus meninggalkan universitas itu?

 _Hell no._

Perjuangannya untuk masuk ke sana sudah hampir membuatnya menggadaikan jiwa kepada iblis.

Dan sesuatu yang –mungkin seharusnya tidak perlu diakui, dia enggan untuk meninggalkan _ball of sunshine_ yang menghancurkan kesetiaannya pada kehidupan gelap itu kalau sampai semuanya terbongkar.

Tidak ada alasan khusus, ia hanya tidak mau. Mungkin karena nyaman dan Taeyong tidak mau berharap lebih.

Hidupnya berantakan dan memangnya Ten pernah melakukan dosa besar apa hingga disukai oleh orang seperti dia?

 _Thug life._

Yang berambut silver langsung mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendapati Doyoung yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan matanya yang lebar.

"Sejak kapan kau kembali?"

Taeyong hanya diam sampai Doyoung berdiri di depannya. Lalu senyumnya mengembang.

" _Miss me, Mr. Kim?"_ Yang duduk di tempat tidur tersenyum miring.

Doyoung langsung mengerutkan dahinya, "Tidak. Ya, mungkin sedikit dengan teriakanmu."

"Baiklah, bisa diterima. Jaehyun akan cemburu kalau kau benar-benar merindukanku."

Ketika matanya kembali fokus kepada layar ponsel, Taeyong kemudian membuka pesan-pesan lainnya hingga menyisakan sebelas pesan dari Ten. Kalau kata orang-orang, _save the best for the last,_ maka sekarang Taeyong mempraktikannya.

Tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat membawa pesan pertama hingga kedelapan, tetapi tertegun saat membaca sisanya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan senang menyambar di dalam tubuhnya, memberi energi baru yang membantunya untuk hidup.

Memperbaiki semua _mood_ nya yang hampir menguap.

" _Aku tidak tau kapan kau akan membacanya, intinya perasaanku akan tetap sama."_

" _Aku merindukan mu, Lee Taeyong."_

" _LOL, nevermind. Ayo jalan-jalan lagi ketika kau sudah siap!"_

Taeyong akan melakukan apapun agar menyelamatkan dirinya dari hukum agar bisa terus bertemu dengan Ten, apapun itu.

* * *

Dengan menaiki _subway,_ Taeyong berhasil meminimalisir waktu yang terbuang untuk menuju Upper New York Bay. Waktunya tidak banyak dan tidak ada hari esok untuk kasus ini. Tidak ada cepat atau lambat, ia harus gesit.

"Kau yakin mereka sudah benar-benar mengetahui bisnis ini?" Tanyanya dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Mereka membawa sepuluh lusin morfin yang baru tiba ke kantor. Walaupun aku tau itu bukan milikmu, sejujurnya aku sempat _shock_."

Taeyong kembali menghisap rokok di tangan kirinya lalu membuangnya perlahan ke udara.

Seandainya mengusir masalah sama mudahnya dengan meniup asap agar menjauh darinya, mungkin hidupnya tidak akan serumit sekarang. Dan mungkin juga benda silinder ini tidak perlu dia nyalakan lagi.

"Kau tau? Aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri semua ini." Ujar Taeyong lirih, menatap lautan lepas di depannya.

"Sudah bicara dengan Manu?"

Taeyong mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu tinggal berhenti saja. Alasanmu kuat"

"Sepertinya sekolahku sudah mengetahuinya, mana mungkin aku bisa lepas." Taeyong _grins._

Prosesnya sulit. Dia harus mengimpor barang-barang ini secara diam-diam dan dalam tiga tahun terakhir, semuanya berjalan dengan rapi. Kalau dia tidak salah, bisnis illegal ini hampir tercium selama tujuh kali, namun tidak ada yang berhasil.

Dan dikali kedelapan, hidupnya sudah diambang kehancuran.

Matt tertawa. "Kau benar-benar siswa Columbia University terparah yang pernah aku kenal."

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai pujian."

Tidak lama sampai akhirnya Taeyong pamit lalu berjalan menuju _subway_. Taeyong tidak tau apa yang ia butuhkan. Mungkin dia akan pergi ke _bar_ nanti. Mungkin juga akan langsung tidur.

Lalu _handphone_ nya bergetar.

Taeyong langsung menempelkan benda itu ke telinga kananya. Kakinya tetap berjalan melangkah menuju _subway._

" _Kau harus kembali ke rumah sekarang."_

Yang berambut silver mengerutkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa?"

" _Abeoji menerima sebuah surat panggilan dari sekolahmu. Statusnya penting."_

Sudah berkali-kali Taeyong menyatakan bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir, namun baru kali ini dia merasakan guntur yang menyambar dengan keras di hari yang cerah. Jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak normal, lehernya seperti ditimpa beban berton-ton dan otaknya kehilangan kemampuan maksimalnya.

" _Tidak. Kau pasti bercanda."_ Suaranya bergetar.

"Lee Tae—"

"LEE YEEUN KATAKAN KALAU KAU BERBOHONG!"

Setiap manusia memiliki titik lemahnya sendiri-sendiri. Lee Yeeun atau Anderson kalau mengikuti nama belakang suaminya, membenci serangga dan akan selalu berubah emosional setiap disinggung tentang nasionalisme. Lisa Carter, teman sekelasnya saat _senior year_ di SMA, akan sesak napas setiap melihat objek lingkaran yang banyak – _trypophobia_ dan sakit hati setiap membahas film _Me Before You._

Dan Lee Taeyong tidak menyukai semua yang kotor dan berantakan dengan detik ini sebagai titik lemahnya.

Taeyong membenci barang berantakan namun dia membiarkan hidupnya tercerai-berai.

" _Jangan berpikir negatif, mungkin saja itu bukan tentang tindakan kriminalmu. Lebih baik kau cepat ke sini."_

Mengambil N Train menuju _apartment_ nya, Taeyong berusaha menetralkan pikirannya. Hampir berhasil namun hancur ketika ia masuk ke dalam _penthouse_ itu. Matanya menangkap tatapan khawatir ibu dan kakaknya sementara ayahnya menatap lurus ke depan, kosong.

"Bisa aku lihat suratnya?" Tanya Taeyong sembari berjalan mendekat dan melepas mantelnya.

Ayahnya adalah orang yang memberikan surat itu.

Lee Taeyong membacanya, menemukan beberapa hal penting yang tertangkap matanya. Surat dari Columbia University, lengkah dengan stempel dan tanda tangan kepala sekolah. Tanggal 2 November.

"Sudah saya bilang, lebih baik kamu berhenti."

Tatapannya beralih menuju ayahnya. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Apa aku akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah?"

Satu-satunya pertanyaan yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya dibanding berates-ratus pertanyaan lainnya.

"Sudah ada peraturannya kau akan mendapatkan pinalti. Paling ringan adalah skors."

Taeyong menghela napas.

"Baiklah."

Enggan melepas tanggung jawabnya.

.

 _ **Quick question: Happy Ending or Ambiguous Ending or Ironic Ending?**_ _(Gak ada yang mau sad ending, kan?)_

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: Yass, aku kembali setelah minggu kemarin gak update hehe. Setidaknya ini udah lebih panjang dari kemarin dan konfliknya udah terlihat agak "aduh." Aku minta maaf & semoga chap ini membayar semuanya!_

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review. Thanks chu~~_


	8. Chapter 8

**Mad City**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **8**

Ten memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk. Menikmati angin tujuh derajat celcius yang menerpa wajahnya dengan sebuah _earphone_ di telinga kirinya.

Ia menoleh ke kiri, mendapati Taeyongnya yang masih menutup kedua matanya seakan-akan begitu menghayati lagu yang diterima telinga kanannya.

Mereka bertemu kembali satu hari setelah Taeyong memutuskan untuk tidak mengurung diri lagi. Dia menceritakan semuanya, surat dari sekolahnya, kapan dan di mana dan berbagai hal lainnya yang menyesakkan dada, memaksa keluar.

Dan dua hari lalu, Lee Taeyong memenuhi panggilan itu.

"Mereka hanya memastikan apakah aku memang pengedar atau bukan." Ia mengucapkannya begitu santai.

"Lalu kau mengaku?"

"Tidak."

Sesantai itu. Namun Ten menebak-nebak bahwa sebenarnya Taeyong tidak setenang wajahnya. Bagaimana dia yang selalu menatap _handphone_ nya khawatir. Bagaimana matanya yang terkadang gagal menyembunyikan sendunya saat kembali mengungkit masalah-masalah itu.

"Lagu setelah ini termasuk lagu favoritku," ujar Ten sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan, "Dan aku ingin memberikan lagu ini kepada seseorang."

Taeyong membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke arah Ten.

"Siapa?"

"Orang penting."

Dan si _The Ball of Sunshine_ tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sampai lagu itu berputar. Menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lutut sebagai alas, menatap Lee Taeyong yang masih teridam di situ.

Inside Out milik The Chainsmokers.

Ketika lagunya berakhir, Taeyong langsung tersenyum.

"Jadi, siapa orang pentingnya?"

Ten mencebik lalu menggeleng, enggan memberitahu.

"Serius, _I have no idea_."

"Tidak mungkin sekali, Taey."

"Serius." Namun senyuman itu belum padam juga.

Ten menghela napas.

" _The silver haired boy."_

Tangannya langsung mengacak-acak rambut Ten.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengganti warna rambut?"

Yang diajak bicara langsung menoleh. Menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Terserah, aku rasa kau akan tetap keren dengan warna rambut apapun."

"Benarkah?"

Ten mengangguk, "Coba ungu."

Dan Lee Taeyong langsung mengernyit.

" _Just kidding,_ coba hitam atau silver lagi!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Tersenyum, " _Very hot."_

Ten menemukan fakta bahwa ia menyukai senyum dan tawa Lee Taeyong. Bagaimana laki-laki itu membebaskan diri dari tekanan yang mengikatnya walau hanya sejenak.

Semua masalah ini seakan-akan membuat senyum Taeyong sangat berharga, membuat Ten ingin melihat senyum itu terus menerus dan membuatnya yakin bahwa Taeyong memang baik-baik saja.

Beberapa saat kemudian Taeyong menerima panggilan. Air mukanya langsung berubah, rahangnya mengeras.

Sebuah dengusan keluar dari mulutnya saat menarik _handphone_ itu dari telinganya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa _hangout_ hari ini," ujar Taeyong.

Ten langsung tau bahwa keadaan saat ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja, jadi Ten mengangguk.

Lagipula tidak ada pilihan lain, bukan?

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Taeyong baru saja melangkah saat suara itu membuatnya kembali menoleh. Dengan bibir bawah yang digigit, membuat Ten lebih seperti anak kecil yang memelas ingin permen kapas.

Yang berambut silver mengangguk, senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Tentu."

Namun Ten tidak benar-benar mengintil Lee Taeyong seperti anak ayam.

Memutuskan untuk menunggu di café dekat situ dan menghabiskan sepotong croissant dan secangkir _flat white_ sementara Taeyong menghilang di balik gerbang universitasnya.

Ada sekiar tiga puluh menit sampai akhirnya sebuah pesan masuk di _handphone_ nya.

" _Pulang duluan saja, aku masih lama."_

Ten mengerutkan dahinya, menebak bahwa alasan Taeyong dipanggil di hari libur seperti ini adalah soal kasus besarnya.

Dengan beberapa balasan yang ia kirimkan, Ten meninggalkan tempat itu, juga Lee Taeyong di dalam sana.

* * *

Ada begitu banyak hal yang bisa terjadi dalam satu hari atau bahkan satu jam.

Rasanya baru kemarin ia menghabiskan _weekend_ nya bersama Lee Taeyong lalu satu jam kemudian laki-laki itu sudah tidak ada kabarnya, hingga sekarang.

Saat udara dingin sudah mulai berhembus dan memenuhi setiap celah kota, Ten memutuskan untuk menghubungi Yeeun dan mengajaknya bertemu.

Mungkin perempuan itu memiliki informasi perihal hilangnya Taeyong untuk kali kedua dan barangkali Ten bisa mengetahui itu.

"Kau tidak membawa Valerie?" Merupakan kalimat sekaligus pertanyaan pertama Ten setelah perempuan itu duduk dengan anggunnya di seberangnya.

"Tidak, dia lebih memilih untuk menonton film bersama ayahnya di rumah." Perempuan itu tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah cukup lama sejak pertemuan terakhir kita, ya?"

Ten balas tersenyum.

"Baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan _noona_?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat, aku juga baik-baik saja," ujar Yeeun sebelum melanjutkan, " _Well,_ apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Nah, ini dia.

"Jadi enam hari yang lalu aku dan Taeyong sedang jalan bersama—"

Kalimatnya terhenti saat menyadari ekspresi Yeeun berubah, menahan senyum.

"Lanjutkan saja, aku akan berkomentar setelah kau selesai." Jelas Yeeun.

Ten mengangguk sekali, "Lalu ada seseorang yang menelponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk ke kampus. Aku ikut namun tidak masuk, hanya menunggu di café dekat situ. Beberapa lama kemudian, Taeyong mengirim pesan, menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan. Setelah itu dia menghilang hingga sekarang."

Yeeun mengangguk, "Dan kau ingin bertanya kepadaku di mana dia sekarang, benar?"

Ten mengiyakan.

"Kalau aku mengatakannya, kau tidak boleh _freak out_ di sini, oke?"

Kalimat Yeeun barusan malah membuatnya panik lebih dulu.

Ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Pertama, dia di rumah. Maksudku di _penthouse_ tempat kita bertemu pertama kali. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari atau minggu ke depan." Jelasnya.

"Memangnya dia mau ke mana?"

Ten bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak karuan sementara suaranya sudah mulai bergetar.

Sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir perempuan itu. Seakan-akan mencoba untuk menenangkannya, mengatakan bahwa _everything's gonna be alright_.

"Aku yakin kau tau."

Laki-laki itu menggeleng kuat.

Tidak, ia tidak tau. Atau lebih tepatnya menolak untuk tau. Memaksa setiap pikiran positif untuk terus bermekaran di otaknya.

Namun semua hal yang berupa paksaan pasti tidak akan berhasil baik, kan?

Jadi dia gagal. Membuat semua pikiran itu balik meninjunya, tepat di jantungnya.

"Aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja. Taeyong berani menantang segala resiko yang ada saat memutuskan untuk terjun ke dunia gelap itu dan saat ini dia sedang mempertanggungjawabkan pilihannya itu."

Yeeun menggenggam tangan Ten lalu mengelusnya, "Kita harus mendukungnya."

Dari pandangannya, kakak Lee Taeyong ini begitu kuat. Bagaimana matanya matanya matanya yang berkaca-kaca tidak bisa berbohong namun setiap kalimat dan tindakannya saat ini untuk menyemangati orang lain merupakan sesuatu yang hebat.

Dan Ten sebagai laki-laki di sini merasa kalah dengan perempuan satu anak di depannya itu.

Padahal dia siapa?

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin Taeyong sudah memikirkan hal yang terbaik." Ten tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Yeeun.

"Sudah sudah, sampai di situ saja. Pembahasan ini hanya akan memperburuk suasana."

Setelah itu Yeeun mengajaknya berbicara mengenai berbagai topik lainnya. Bagaimana sulitnya Ten menjadi murid Stern, bagaimana adaptasinya sejauh ini, berbagi pengalaman saat pertama kali pindah ke New York, perubahan yang terjadi pada hidup Yeeun setelah kedatangan Valerie dan berbagai hal lainnya.

"Oh iya, kau sudah berapa lama dengan Taeyong?"

Ten mengerjap.

Berapa lama apanya?

"Uh, _pardon_ , maksud _noona s_ udah berapa lama kenal?"

Yeeun menggeleng, "Bukan, maksudku sudah berapa lama kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Wah, Yeeun Anderson sedang tidak menyindirnya, kan?

"Kami belum memiliki hubungan apapun." Jelasnya dengan seluruh kecanggungan yang bersemayam di otaknya.

Benar saja, perempuan itu langsung mengerutkan dahi. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Loh, aku kira kalian sudah pacaran. Dia selalu mengiyakan! Seperti saat aku bertanya 'Ten yang pacarmu itu?' dia selalu menjawab iya!"

Apakah Ten yang amnesia atau memang Taeyong hanya mengada-ngada?

Tetapi kenapa dia tidak bisa marah?

Serius, dulu dia cukup risih saat ada perempuan dari kelas lain yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacarnya dan menyebarkannya ke satu sekolah.

Dan sekarang?

"Duh, aku jadi tidak enak begini. Aku kira kalian benar-benar sudah menjalin hubungan lebih."

Ten tersenyum lalu menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, kok."

Menyesap minuman mereka masing-masing, Ten milih untuk menatap jendela setelahnya. Mengisi keheningan sementara Yeeun menaruh perhatian pada telepon genggamnya.

"Uh… _Noona_ , kapan aku bisa bertemu dengan Taeyong?"

Wajah perempuan itu tampak berpikir.

Ten tau mungkin bukan Yeeun yang memutuskan kapan dan siapa saja orang yang bisa bertemu dengan Lee Taeyong di saat-saat genting seperti ini.

Namun setidaknya ia berhadap dengan pertanyaan ini Yeeun dapat membantunya.

"Akan aku tanyakan kepadanya nanti."

Laki-laki Thailand itu mengangguk.

Setidaknya ia sudah mendapat jawaban. Entah Yeeun akan benar-benar menanyakannya atau tidak.

* * *

Ada jeda waktu delapan hari sampai akhirnya Yeeun mengirimkan sebuah pesan, mengatakan bahwa ia bisa datang dan bertemu dengan Lee Taeyong sepuasnya di hari itu.

" _Aku sengaja mengirimkan pesan ini pagi-pagi agar kalian bisa menghabiskan hari ini bersama-sama meskipun hanya di dalam penthouse."_

Setengah jam kemudian, Ten sudah bersiap untuk menuju _apartment_ orangtua Taeyong.

Kali ini ia tidak perlu dijemput oleh Yeeun agar bisa masuk ke dalam _penthouse_ itu, hanya butuh menunjukan identitas diri dan ia sudah diizinkan untuk masuk.

Ruangan itu benar-benar kosong, sesuai dengan apa yang Yeeun katakan sebelumnya. Orangtua mereka tidak ada di rumah hingga beberapa hari ke depan, sedangkan Yeeun sendiri tidak bisa meninggalkan anaknya sepagi ini.

Jadi disinilah dia, berdiri di tengah _penthouse_ superbesar dengan berbagai ruangan.

Sampai akhirnya seorang perempuan paruh baya menghampirinya, menanyakan apa yang sedang ia cari dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Aku mencari kamar Lee Taeyong."

"Ah, kau pasti Ten, temannya itu."

Ten hanya tersenyum lalu mengiyakan.

Perempuan itu benar-benar menunjukan jalan menuju suatu pintu bercat putih, sama seperti pintu-pintu lainnya.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu lalu mengetuk pintunya dengan perasaan yang sama, apa yang sedang dia lakukan bukan sesuatu yang lancang, kan?

"Masuk."

Ten langsung mendorong pintu itu.

Bukannya Taeyong yang terkejut atas kedatangannya, melainkan Ten yang terkejut atas apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

 _Seharusnya aku tidak usah buru-buru masuk!_

Namun yang sudah terjadi, tidak bisa ditarik kembali. Dengan matanya yang masih melebar dengan tubuh yang membeku di sana, menatap Taeyong yang juga sama terkejutnya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian Taeyong malah menghampirinya, menarik Ten lalu menutup pintu di belakang laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang ingin datang ke sini hari ini?"

Duh, bagaimana cara menjawabnya?

Maksudnya, serius, tidak bisakah Lee Taeyong memakai bajunya dulu sebelum memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini?

"Ten?"

"Uh… Aku sudah bilang ke Yeeun _noona_."

Taeyong langsung mengangguk, "Dia tidak bilang tepatnya kapan kau datang."

Laki-laki dengan rambut silver berantakan itu kemudian menjauh, menuju lemari pakaian dan menarik sebuah kaos hitam.

Ten melihat semuanya. Bagaimana laki-laki itu memakai bajunya, membereskan tempat tidurnya, sampai saat Taeyong sedikit mengacak rambutnya sebelum berjalan menuju Ten lagi.

"Sudah sarapan?"

Laki-laki yang diajak bicara mengangguk, "Sudah sebelum berangkat ke sini. Tetapi tidak masalah kalau aku harus menemanimu."

Lalu sebuah senyuman tertangkap oleh matanya.

Ten mungkin bisa baik-baik saja saat tangan Lee Taeyong mulai melingkar di pinggangnya, mengajaknya untuk keluar dari kamar. Namun tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi saat bibir tipis itu mendekat ke telinganya, begitu dekat dengan daun telinganya hingga ia bisa merasakan gesekannya dengan bibir itu.

" _I think I need you in my life."_

Sependek itu namun reaksi hatinya begitu berlebihan.

Jantungnya langsung bergerak tidak karuan dengan pipi yang memanas.

Menoleh ke arah Taeyong, _his perfect side profile._ Dari jarak sedekat ini Ten bisa melihat segalanya lebih baik lagi, lebih indah.

Seandainya ia bisa menyelamatkan Lee Taeyong dari segala kekerasan dunia, Ten akan melakukannya.

Laki-laki itu malah ikut menoleh ke arahnya, menciptakan jarak yang sangat sempit di antara mereka.

" _What's wrong?"_

Ten menggeleng lalu kembali memutar kepalanya untuk menghadap depan.

" _Nothing."_

Dan saat itu juga, saat Ten mengakhiri katanya, sebuah bibir mendarat di pipinya.

Tidak.

Di sudut bibirnya.

Sebuah ciuman singkat yang mampu membuatnya lebih gila lagi.

Mungkin ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk _check up_ terutama di bagian jantung sepulang dari sini.

Taeyong melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Ten. "Maaf, aku kadang kelepasan."

* * *

Alhasil Ten harus mendekam di dalam _penthouse_ ini entah sampai kapan.

Dari bagaimana Taeyong menyatakan keinginannya agar Ten tetap tinggal dengan canggungnya membuat Ten goyah dan memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaan laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak masalah kan kalau menginap di sini?" Tanya Taeyong setelah mereka berdua sama-sama berbaring di atas kasur itu dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

Ten menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sudah memberitahu Johnny jadi tidak masalah."

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah pergerakan di atas kasur dan mendapati Taeyong yang baru saja memutar badannya ke arah Ten.

Ten hanya diam saat Lee Taeyong menarik tangannya, mengelusnya seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang paling berharga di dunia.

"Kalaupun sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, aku harap kau tidak akan melupakanku."

Mungkin terdengar simpel, namun kenyatannya tidak. Kalimat itu jelas merupakan kalimat dengan penuh emosi di dalamnya.

Suara hati milik Lee Taeyong.

Ten balas memutar badannya, menatapnya.

"Tentu saja."

"Apapun yang terjadi?"

Ten menghela napas lalu kembali mengiyakan.

Percakapan kali ini sudah seperti salam perpisahan yang begitu mengiris hati dan Ten tidak pernah berhenti berharap agar perpisahan semacam itu tidak akan pernah ia rasakan.

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar agak _cheesy,_ apalagi dengan posisi kita seperti ini. Tetapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

Ten mengerutkan dahinya.

Dan Taeyong menyatukan bibir mereka. Laki-laki itu benar-benar menutup matanya saat melakukannya sementara Ten masih sibuk mengontrol diri yang tidak bisa santai menanggapi semua perilaku Taeyong saat ini, bahkan sejak pagi tadi.

Ketika dia melepasnya, bukan sebuah senyuman yang muncul di wajahnya, melainkan wajah serius dengan sebuah ketulusan yang memancar dari mata laki-laki yang berambut silver.

" _I love you."_

Semua ekspresi di wajah Chittaphon langsung hilang, digantikan dengan leher yang tercekik berserta jantung yang ditempa saking kagetnya.

" _And I want you to be my one and only."_

Dan Ten kehilangan semua kosa katanya.

Wow, dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

Bagaimana kalau ia meminta Taeyong mengatakannya sekali lagi?

Eh, bagaimana sih?

"Mungkin sedikit tidak tau malu mengingat _everyone knows that I don't deserve you._ Dan mengingat beberapa hari lagi aku akan ditangkap, itu berarti kau harus menjadi kekasih seorang tahanan, kalau kau menerimaku."

Kalimat terakhirnya dibarengi dengan Lee Taeyong yang meraba tengkuknya.

"Taey…"

"Ya?"

"Katakan sekali lagi."

Taeyong mengerutkan dahinya, "Katakan apa?"

"Yang tadi! Semuanya!"

Ia bisa melihat Taeyong yang membuang napas kecil.

"Chittaphon, aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjad—"

Tidak perlu menyelesaikan kalimatnya bagi Lee Taeyong untuk langsung mendapatkan sebuah tabrakan di bibir dengan Ten.

Ciumannya penuh _passion,_ Taeyong dapat merasakannya dengan jelas. Bagaimana laki-laki yang sempat ia anggap anak kecil ini sibuk menggerakan kepalanya dengan liar yang sudah pasti Taeyong jabani.

Tidak menolak sama sekali saat dia mulai melumatnya hingga kembali melakukan ciuman panas di atas ranjang.

" _So?"_

"Apa?" Ten balik bertanya.

" _I'm still waiting for your answer, Ten."_

" _Yes!_ Tidak bisa kah kau melihatnya dengan jelas?" Suaranya sedikit naik.

Taeyong malah menggeleng, "Cium aku lagi sebagai bukti."

"Bukti macam apa?"

Ten mungkin bisa protes namun ia tetap melakukannya, lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya namun cukup membuat suasana semakin panas.

Napas Taeyong mulai terengah-engah saat ia mulai berbicara kembali.

"Bolehkah aku melakukannya?"

Laki-laki Thailand itu mengernyit, kali ini dia benar-benar tidak tau.

"Melakukan apa?"

Dan secara mengejutkan, tangan laki-laki di atasnya itu sudah meremas bokongnya.

 _Am I ready for this?_

 _Really, its his first time_ dan apakah ia benar-benar siap?

Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Taeyong dan menepikan segala rasa malunya.

" _Just do it, now."_

* * *

Intinya, Ten enggan membahas semua hal yang pernah terjadi kemarin malam

 _Its pretty embarrassing, at least for him._

Dan jangan membuatnya untuk mengingat bagaimana suara atau ekspresi– nah kan dia mulai lagi.

"Kau langsung pulang?"

Ten mengangguk canggung.

Ya, siapa yang tidak canggung di _the first 'the day after'?_

Atau jangan-jangan memang cuma Ten?

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Lee Taeyong.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku kenapa?"

Giliran Taeyong yang kehilangan kata sementara Ten bisa melihat warna pipinya yang berubah.

"Tidak ada. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu."

"Tidak masalah."

Sebelum meninggalkan _penthouse_ itu, Ten menyerahkan sebuah amplop kecil kepada Lee Taeyong.

Meminta laki-laki itu untuk membukanya nanti setelah dia menghilang di dalam lift.

Dan Taeyong benar-benar melakukannya, membukanya sendirian di dalam kamar.

" _Let me see the dark as well as the bright and I'm gonna love you inside out."_

Sepenggal lirik lagu yang cukup menohok hatinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: yha ada scene anu-anunya HAHAHAH kesambet apa aku buat scene itu :((_

 _Tapi ini dia. Mungkin bakal ada beberapa 1-2 chap lagi setelah ini._

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review! Thank you~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Mad City**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 _Terima kasih untuk Raisa yang gak akan baca ff ini tapi sukarela ngasih ide buat ff ini. Aku padamu._

* * *

 **9**

Lee Taeyong akan memberikan apapun demi kebebasannya.

Tujuan awalnya pindah dari Korea Selatan bukan untuk mendekam dengan bodohnya di dalam ruangan pengap dengan jeruji besi ini.

Tetapi memangnya apa yang mau dia lakukan kalaupun dibebaskan dari penjara ini?

Baru minggu lalu saat Taeyong memasuki kampusnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Menemui rector universitasnya, membicarakan semuanya.

Dan di hari itu juga Lee Taeyong resmi menanggalkan status sebagai siswa Columbia University.

Itu sudah menjadi peraturannya. Apa yang sudah Taeyong lakukan bukanlah hal yang ringan, ia sendiri mengakui itu.

Seharusnya dia tidak perlu nekat untuk terjun ke dunia gelap ini kalau enggan bertanggung jawab.

 _Bodoh._

Ada begitu banyak hal yang orang-orang harapkan bisa diulang kembali. Seperti saat klub sepak bolanya memenangkan pertandingan, memori-memori SMA yang begitu membekas di ingatan, sensasi menonton konser bersama ratusan bahkan ribuan fans lainnya bahkan ciuman pertama yang begitu canggung dan kaku.

Namun sayangnya, itu semua tidak akan bisa terjadi lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Hidup tidak seunik Jung Ahrin (Kim Saeron) yang bisa kembali ke masa lalu hingga tiga kali di drama _To Be Continued_.

Taeyong baru mengangkat kepalanya saat seseorang berjalan mendekat, membuka gembok penjaranya.

"Ada yang bertemu dengan Anda."

Mungkin orangtuanya, pikir Taeyong.

Namun tebakannya meleset. Seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengannya itu bukan mereka melainkan seorang laki-laki yang baru saja melepas _winter jacket_ hitamnya. Dengan kemeja putih yang Taeyong benar-benar kenal. Senyumnya mengembang seketika.

"Uh… Ten?"

Taeyong mendudukan dirinya di kursi seberang Ten.

Laki-laki itu langsung menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat sambil menunduk, menyisakan Lee Taeyong dan segudang rasa kagetnya.

Matanya langsung melebar ketika mendengar isakan.

" _Oh my god, Ten, don't cry._ "

Tetapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Ten yang melepas genggaman itu lalu mengusap matanya.

Meski Taeyong tidak mengetahui alasan pasti mengapa laki-laki _nya_ ini tiba-tiba menangis, setidaknya Taeyong tau bahwa keberadaan Ten secara tiba-tiba ini malah membuat dadanya kembali terasa nyeri.

Melihat seorang _ball of sunshine_ marah mungkin hal yang gawat, namun saat orang itu menangis, maka rasanya akan lebih genting lagi. Seakan-akan ia rela meninggalkan segala kebahagiaan yang dia miliki.

Taeyong memegang dagu Chittaphon lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Membuat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Kedua tangannya kemudian bergerak menuju pipi lembab Ten, mengusapnya.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Ten hanya diam, enggan menjawab. Namun tatapan tajam Lee Taeyong yang sudah seperti ingin menelanjanginya di depan seluruh polisi di sini membuatnya goyah.

"Aku… sedih saja."

"Kenapa sedih?"

Ten langsung membuang napasnya, "Memangnya siapa yang tidak sedih sih saat melihat orang yang ia cintai harus mendekam di penjara?"

Taeyong mengernyit.

Cinta?

"Maaf sudah membuat Desembermu tahun ini menjadi tidak menyenangkan."

Laki-laki itu menggeleng kuat, "Tidak, tidak perlu meminta maaf. Sudah takdirnya seperti ini."

Ada sekitar empat menit untuk Taeyong menatap Ten lekat-lekat. Menelaah setiap gerak-gerik laki-laki Thailand yang sudah berkali-kali memecah kontak mata yang dia buat sendiri.

"Jadwal sidangmu masih setelah tahun baru ya?" Tanya Ten.

Taeyong mengangguk, "5 Januari."

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Taeyong ingin sekali menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Seharusnya ia bisa menghabiskan libur musim dingin dengan tenang. Meringkuk di balik selimut tanpa beban, bukan di balik jeruji besi yang begitu membosankan dan membuatnya tertekan.

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu repot," Taeyong berujar. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum.

"Huh?"

"Harus membuat perjanjian dengan polisi hanya untuk bertemu dengan kekasih dua minggumu ini, memangnya kau tidak keberatan?"

Ten menggeleng, "Siapa yang bilang aku keberatan? Aku tidak masalah dengan semua itu, serius deh."

Setelah itu, Ten yang mulai terbiasa dengan suasana mulai bercerita banyak hal. Bagaimana dia yang membeli kopi di Birch, Madison seorang diri, ujian semesternya yang baru saja ia selesaikan kemarin (Ten sedikit menyesal saat menceritakan ini sebab Taeyongnya terlihat semakin buruk) dan hari-harinya tanpa _tour guide_ kesayangannya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau terlihat bagus dengan warna rambut barumu." Ujar Ten sambil tersenyum.

Lee Taeyong reflek memegang rambutnya yang sudah berubah warna, _jet black._ Dia memutuskan untuk mengganti silvernya sehari sebelum jadwalnya untuk menyerahkan diri walaupun cepat atau lambat, panjang rambutnya itu akan berkurang drastis. Peraturan tahanan.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi pertemuan setelah dua puluh menit. Masih banyak orang lain yang ingin berkunjung.

Menggunakan kesempatannya yang sangat terbatas, Ten menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Lee Taeyong. Memeluknya.

Tidak ada yang bisa Taeyong lakukan selain memeluknya balik, meminta maaf untuk kali ke seribu dan mencium dahinya.

"Besok aku akan pulang ke Bangkok dan kembali saat tahun baru."

Taeyong langsung melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah laki-laki di depannya itu, dalam.

Mengangguk, "Sampai bertemu di pengadilan."

 _He will miss this guy so bad._

* * *

Mungkin benar apa yang orang-orang katakan, kadang kita baru bisa merasakan arti memiliki dan betapa berharganya sesuatu setelah merasakan kehilangan.

Ten memiliki waktu yang begitu berharga jauh di belakang sana yang kini ia rasakan tidak begitu dimanfaatkan dengan baik.

Seharusnya ia bisa mengajak Taeyong berjalan-jalan lebih jauh lagi. Atau mungkin nekat pergi ke Florida dan mengunjungi Disney World.

Terlalu banyak _what if_ dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa diwujudkan.

Setelah makan malam, Ten memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Menghabiskan sisa hari bersama hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti di luar sana.

Udaranya dingin meskipun tidak sedingin di New York saat terakhir kali ia meninggalkan kota itu.

Tidak sedingin hatinya juga.

Oke, itu mungkin akan terdengar sedikit berlebihan, Ten tau itu. Namun rasanya sulit mencari kata lain yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan perasaannya.

Tidak karu-karuan?

Hambar?

Kesepian?

Cemas?

Oh, Ten rasa kata terakhir tidak buruk juga.

Terakhir kali ia mendapatkan berita tentang Taeyong adalah dua hari yang lalu saat Yeeun membalas pesannya, mengatakan bahwa Taeyong baik-baik saja.

Mungkin pesan itu memastikan bahwa tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada _jet black haired boy_ (Ten agak belum terbiasa dengan ini) namun tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa berdebarnya.

Maksudnya, semua orang bisa menggunakan jarinya untuk menghitung berapa hari lagi menuju persidangan Lee Taeyong.

 _How can people tell him to calm down?_

Enggan menceritakan apapun selain kepada Tern yang memang sudah tau siapa itu Taeyong, yang adik perempuannya bisa lakukan hanyalah mengucapkan kalimat yang sama seperti orang-orang lain katakana.

" _Taeyong is okay and everything's gonna be alright."_

Tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun juga karena Ten sendiri juga menenangkan dirinya dengan kalimat-kalimat semacam itu.

Empat hari kemudian, Ten mendarat di JFK dan langsung meluncur menuju Rubin Hall.

Waktu masih menunjukan jam 01:21 AM waktu setempat dan Ten rasa itu lebih dari cukup baginya untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum menghadapi hari yang sebenarnya, hari di mana kelas kembali dimulai.

Meletakan kopernya asal dan langsung menghambur ke tempat tidurnya, Ten baru saja ingin menutup mata ketika sebuah suara menahannya untuk tetap terjaga.

"Sudah kembali?"

Ten mengangguk pelan di balik selimutnya. Ayolah, penerbangan yang sangat lama itu sungguh melelahkan dan jangan paksa Ten untuk berteriak kepada Johnny di pagi buta seperti ini.

Belum sempat ia mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, rasa kantuk sudah menang atas dirinya.

* * *

Di salah satu bukunya yang berjudul _Norwegian Wood,_ Haruki Murakami pernah menuliskan: _"Despite your best efforts, people are going to be hurt when it's time for them to be hurt."_

Setelah memberikan segenap usaha yang ia bisa untuk meyakinkan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dan dia tidak perlu secemas ini, nyatanya Ten tidak bisa. Gagal dengan nilai nol.

Kelasnya sudah dimulai dua minggu yang lalu, begitu pula persidangan Lee Taeyong dua hari setelahnya.

Hari itu, Ten ada di sana. Melihat semuanya dari awal hingga saat palu diketuk tiga kali, sama halnya dengan dadanya yang terasa diketuk oleh satu ton besi.

Masa tahanan yang mereka berikan kepada dia mungkin terbilang singkat dibanding pelaku-pelaku lainnya, sayangnya tidak menurut orang awam.

"Hari ini mau ke mana?"

Suara di sebelahnya membawa Ten kembali ke alam sadar. Menengok, mendapati Johnny dengan dahi berkerut, menunggu jawaban.

"Terserah, aku tidak punya ide."

"Box Kite?" Usul laki-laki Ilionis itu, Ten langsung mengiyakan.

Dulu, sekitar di bulan September akhir, Ten sudah pernah mengunjungi tempat ini bersama _you-know-who_. Bukannya mengeruk-ngeruk kenangan lama, hanya saja memori itu spontan muncul di otaknya. Tanpa peringatan dan aba-aba.

"Kau harus coba _one and one_ nya." Ujarnya saat itu.

"Itu apa?"

"Itu _double shot espresso_ yang dipecah menjadi dua minuman, s _traight espresso_ dan _macchiato."_ Jelasnya.

Hanya saja yang kali ini ada di sampingnya bukan Lee Taeyong melainkan Johnny Seo yang sukses membuatnya terlihat sangat pendek.

" _One espresso and…_ Ten, kau mau pesan apa?"

" _One and one."_

" _And a one and one."_

Langkah membawanya kepada salah satu kursi di sana. Melihat sekeliling, lalu kembali menatap dua cangkir, satu gelas dan sebuah _graham crackers._

Tempat ini cukup ramai, mungkin karena tempat ini merupakan salah satu tempat kopi terbaik di New York City sekaligus efek dari tutupnya tempat pertama mereka tahun lalu.

Mungkin bagi orang lain, ia terlihat begitu _desperate_ dan berlebihan. Lee Taeyong masih hidup dan ini belum juga minggu keduanya, masih ada 9 tahun 11 bulan dan beberapa hari lagi sampai dia bebas dan perasaan itu sudah mengubah Ten seperti buruh yang baru saja di PHK.

Tetapi seandainya ia bisa mengubah perasaan ini menjadi lebih baik dalam waktu singkat, Ten juga enggan merasakan hal bodoh seperti ini.

Taeyong memiliki jalan hidupnya sendiri, _so does he._ Dan terperangkap di dalam masalah orang lain merupakan hal yang tidak mengenakan bahkan jika itu orang yang kita sayangi sekalipun.

Ten meletakan cangkir _straight espresso_ yang sedari tadi ia pegang kembali ke atas meja.

"Johnny Seo."

Yang dipanggil langsung mengangkat kepalanya, mengganti objek pandangan dari _handphone_ ke Chittaphon.

"Kenapa?"

"Setelah ini aku ke tempat Taeyong, oke?"

"Kenapa baru bilang?"

Ten mengerjapkan matanya, "Karena sekarang aku sedang bersamamu. Memangnya ada hal lain lagi?"

* * *

 _New York City, please go easy on me tonight._

Ia menghela napas sebelum memasuki bangunan itu.

Ten merupakan satu-satunya yang berdebar saat petugas penjara mempersilahkannya untuk menunggu.

Tidak, ia hanya sendiri. Johnny memutuskan untuk _hangout_ bersama teman kampusnya dengan alasan tidak mau menjadi nyamuk diantara Ten dan Lee Taeyong. Ten hanya mengiyakan.

Setidaknya ada dua tipe menunggu. Yang pertama, saat kita sudah mengetahui hal apa yang akan datang, sekarang atau nanti. Seperti menunggu lampu hijau untuk menyeberang, libur musim panas atau mungkin masa tahanan berakhir.

Dan juga menunggu hal yang kita sendiri tidak tau akan datang, bahkan kita sendiri tidak tau jelas tentang hal itu. Intinya kita menunggunya, berharap untuk itu dan hidup bersama impian itu.

Saat ini Ten sedang hidup bersama tipe pertama. Baik dia, pengunjung lain dan petugas di sebelah sana sama-sama tau bahwa Taeyong akan segera muncul dan duduk di seberang Ten.

Hanya saja, siapa yang tau bahwa yang selama ini berperan besar adalah tipe kedua. Saat Ten tidak tau bahwa perasaannya bisa sebegitu berantakan saat melihat Taeyong lagi.

Sudah seperti kapal pecah hingga ia sendiri tidak yakin apa yang membuatnya harus menahan matanya yang mulai panas, menangisi Lee Taeyong atau menangisi perasaannya sendiri.

" _It's been a long time, isn't it?"_

Ten mengangguk. "Kau pernah hilang lebih lama dari ini."

Mau ditatap selama apapun juga, Lee Taeyong tetaplah Lee Taeyong. Tetap terlihat cuek, jenaka, _loveable_ dan misterius disaat yang bersamaan. Tetap tampan hingga membuat Ten iri setengah mati sekaligus bersyukur karena laki-laki ini menjadi hak miliknya. Tetap membuat bunga bermekaran di dadanya dan kupu-kupu di perutnya.

Memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya. Ten bercerita apapun yang bisa ia ceritakan, seperti biasanya saat mereka berjalan-jalan di awal-awal pertemanan mereka. Begitu pula dengan Taeyong yang kali ini ikut bercerita berbagai hal.

"Kalau aku mengirimkan buku, apa kau akan membacanya?"

Taeyong terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Ya, tidak masalah, sih."

"Aku akan mengirimkan beberapa yang bagus. Tiga judul cukup? Peraturannya ketat sekali." Usul Ten.

Laki-laki di depannya mengangguk, "Lebih dari cukup."

Beberapa saat setelahnya, Taeyong menyentuh tangan Ten.

" _You don't have to wait, Ten._ "

Laki-laki Thailand itu langsung mengernyit.

Wow, omong kosong macam apa barusan?

"Tidak. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Aku yakin kau sudah menjadi orang sukses nanti. Akan banyak orang yang menginginkanmu."

"Tetapi bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau menginginkan mereka?" Berusaha untuk mengontrol emosi dan juga suaranya, meninggikan suara terdengar bukan pilihan yang bagus.

"Aku akan bilang kalau memang ingin berhenti, begitu juga denganmu. Kau bebas mengajaku untuk menyudahi semua ini. Tetapi kalau alasannya berhubungan dengan status dan tempatmu sekarang, aku menolak." Lanjut Ten.

"Aku tidak memiliki pikiran untuk menyudahi ini, _but you have life, Ten."_

" _But you're my life."_

Masa bodoh dengan tatapan yang mungkin sudah dilayangkan oleh seluruh pengunjung di ruangan ini.

Ten melanjutkan, "Kita jalani ini dulu, tempat ini tidak bisa menjadi penghalang kita."

Lee Taeyong langsung menundukan kepalanya. Terlalu banyak beban pikiran yang menyerangnya dalam satu waktu.

"Aku minta maaf."

Ia memeluk Ten saat mereka harus berpisah. Masih dengan Ten yang berjanji untuk mengirimkan tiga buku dan kembali lagi di minggu depan.

"Berjanjilah untuk terus hidup normal dan tidak terpuruk dalam kesedihan." Ujar Taeyong.

Mata Chittaphon ini seakan-akan membongkar seluruh rahasia yang dia tutup-tutupi dari Lee Taeyong. Termasuk matanya yang sedikit bengkak.

Ten langsung tersenyum. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Menautkan kedua kelingking masing-masing. Membuat _pinky promise_ manis khas anak remaja dengan pesan yang cukup dewasa.

Dan di hari-hari kedepannya, baik Ten maupun Taeyong sama-sama berusaha untuk menjaga janji itu. Menjadikannya sebagai pendorong dalam hidup masing-masing.

Meski sebenarnya Ten masih sering terbawa dalam arus kilas balik yang menghancurkan hatinya, menjadi salah satu orang yang rajin mengecek kalendar dan berharap tiba-tiba waktu sudah berjalan sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Setidaknya ia sudah mencoba. Setidaknya.

.

.

.

 **FIN?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: Kalau aku selesaiin disini bakal pada kesel, gak? Iya, ngegantung banget. Jadi… tidak, ini bukan ending. Masih ada satu chapter lagi yang entah bisa digolongkan jadi "The Last Chapter" Jangan marah dulu : ((_

 _Tapi ini dia, konfliknya selesai disini! Akhirnya TT Tidak ada ngaco-ngaco-an soal New York, kehidupan gelap beserta kepolisian lagi HAHAHA_

 _Minggu depan aku udah UAS jadi mungkin last chap bakal update dua minggu dari sekarang._

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & review! Thank you!_


	10. Chapter 10 - Last

**Mad City**

 **Lee Taeyong - Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul**

* * *

 **10**

 _Loving can hurt. Loving can hurt sometimes. But it's the only thing that I know. When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes. It is the only thing that makes us feel alive._

Ten –atau orangtuanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea Selatan setelah ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Empat tahun penuh perjuangan untuk mengimbangi waktu santai dan sekolahnya yang memberikan begitu banyak tugas akhirnya dapat ia selesaikan.

Setidaknya itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu.

Yang kini ada di sekelilingnya bukan lagi New York yang tidak pernah tidur, kunjungan rutin ke penjara atau mungkin ruang lingkup terdekat, Johnny di tempat tidur sebelahnya dulu.

Hanya ada laptop, rekan kantor dan berbagai hal yang awalnya tidak Ten bayangkan.

Dulu ia berharap akan menjadi seorang _dancer_ lulusan Juilliard atau menjadi _freelance_ yang tidak terikat seperti sekarang ini.

 _But people grow up._

Ada banyak faktor yang memaksanya untuk bekerja lima hari dalam seminggu dan mendapatkan gaji setiap akhir bulan. Jadi ia melakukannya.

Toh sejauh ini Ten menikmatinya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam ketika Ten kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Suasana rumah cukup senyap. Kedua orangtuanya sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mereka setengah jam yang lalu. Menyisakan dirinya, sendirian.

Tern?

Ah adiknya.

Kalau tujuh tahun yang lalu Ten adalah orang yang diberangkatkan untuk sekolah jauh-jauh di Negeri Paman Sam, Tern memilih untuk memutuskan pilihannya sendiri.

Setelah perang sengit di dalam otak antara pilihan Edinburgh atau Vancouver sebagai kota tempat ia tinggal untuk beberapa tahun setelahnya, akhirnya adik kecilnya itu memutuskan untuk berangkat ke Inggris.

Jadi, ya, ia sendiri sekarang.

Benar-benar sendiri.

Ten mengerjap beberapa kali saat mengingat hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Mencari _sticky note_ yang sudah ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu untuk dibawa ke kantor besok pagi. Lima puluh lembar benar-benar tidak cukup mengingat banyaknya pegawai yang dengan tidak berdosanya meminta tiga lembar sekaligus setiap hari.

Ia membuka laci meja satu per satu, mengecek setiap tempat untuk menemukan benda persegi yang seingatnya berwarna kuning air.

Tetapi yang akhirnya ia temukan bukanlah satu pak _sticky note_ yang masih dibungkus plastik, melainkan sebuah benda yang tersimpan dengan rapi di sudut laci paling bawah.

Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam abu-abu dari dalam sana. Menatapnya beberapa detik lalu memberingsut ke atas kasur.

Tidak banyak benda di dalam kotak itu. Hanya ada empat buah surat, beberapa lembar foto dan empat buah polaroid.

Namun rasanya ketiga benda itu berhasil menariknya ke masa lalu.

Ten dapat mengingat semuanya dengan jelas kapan dan di mana foto ini diambil ataupun surat ini diberikan. Mengingat setiap detailnya.

Dari bagaimana Ten yang bersikeras untuk mengajak Lee Taeyong berfoto dengan e _ffect_ hati merah jambu dengan macnya, di Central Park, kios Shake Shack dan berbagai tempat di tujuh lembar foto lainnya.

" _We keep this love in this photograph. We made these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing. Our hearts were never broken. Times forever frozen still."_ Kalau kata Ed Sheeran di lagu Photograph.

Namun yang paling emosional adalah saat Taeyong menyerahkan satu surat terakhir yang bisa ia berikan secara langsung, sebelum Ten memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea Selatan.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikanmu apa-apa selain ini."

Kalau saja Ten bisa, ia ingin langsung memeluk laki-laki itu dan membawanya pulang.

Sayangnya dia yakin polisi-polisi yang berjaga jauh lebih kuat dan gesit dibanding dirinya jadi Ten mengurungkan niatnya.

Isinya pun hanya surat perpisahan layaknya surat perpisahan biasa. _Say goodbye, I hope you're doing well, I hope you won't forget me and I hope you have a good life._

Tetapi mengingat orang yang menulis dan memberikan surat itu adalah laki-laki yang sukses membuatnya jatuh cinta, rasanya begitu berbeda.

Dulu.

 _Wanna know something?_ Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Lee Taeyong.

Mereka sudah mengakhirinya setelah hampir lima tahun menjalin cinta dengan pertemuan 1x30 menit satu minggu sekali dan _long distance relationship_ New York-Seoul di tahun terakhir.

Tidak mudah bagi pasangan yang dibatasi jarak dalam menjalin hubungan, seakan-akan ada tantangan tersendiri yang menguji mereka untuk bertahan dan mempercayai satu sama lain di tengah keterbatasan yang memaksa.

Masalahnya ini lebih sulit dari sebuah LDR biasa. Ten tidak bisa dengan leluasa menghubungi Lee Taeyong 24/7 untuk bercerita segala hal. _Vice versa._

Hal itu juga yang membuat mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segalanya secara baik-baik.

" _Perhaps we will meet each other when we're better for each other."_

Sesederhana itu namun semenyakitkan itu juga.

Dan semua benda-benda di depannya ini menghempaskannya secara paksa kedalam memori-memori lama yang terasa hangat dan dingin di saat yang sama.

 _Have you moved on, Ten?_

 _Not yet._

* * *

Sabtu siang itu terasa sejuk berkat semilir angin yang bertiup di tengah Samcheongdong.

Setelah dua minggu membanting tulang demi mendapatkan sebuah promosi, akhirnya Ten bisa menghabiskan hari libur di sini, tanpa beban.

Berada di sekitar kawasan Istana Gyeongbokgung dan Changdeokgung, tempat ini benar-benar memberikan ketenangan tersendiri untuknya.

Langkahnya baru berhenti saat melihat sebuah bangunan dengan cat putih dan tralis hitam yang terasa cukup asing.

 _Sejak kapan ada café ini?_

Tetapi justru hal itu juga yang menggugah rasa penasarannya.

Di langkah pertamanya menaiki tangga menuju Lettered-Lees –nama café itu, Ten sudah menebak betapa minimalisnya tempat yang ia kunjungi hari ini.

Tempatnya terbagi menjadi dua, _indoor_ dan _outdoor_ yang dilindungi dengan kaca dan tralis di atasnya, dapat menghalau hujan. Beberapa tanaman yang tumbuh di sekeliling gedung membuat café ini terlihat hidup dan segar.

Dalamnya pun tidak seluas café atau restoran lain, Double Trouble di Gangnam misalnya. Namun tetap itu semua tidak mengurangi estetika yang mendominasi café kecil ini.

Memilih duduk di ujung meja panjang di dalam café setelah memboyong _Chocolate Croissant_ dan Cappuccino, Ten mengeluarkan _handphone_ yang sedari tadi ia simpan di dalam kantong jeansnya.

Di sana hanya ada notifikasi _likes_ dari instagram dan satu pesan belum terbalas dari Johnny.

Tentu saja dia masih berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu. Mereka lulus di waktu yang hampir bersamaan dengan Ten yang memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul sementara Johnny yang kembali ke Chicago.

Ten baru mengigit ujung croissantnya saat ia menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di depannya, di depan mejanya.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponsel untuk sekedar mengecek, Ten mendongak. Namun apa yang ia lihat selanjutnya membuatnya menahan napas.

Ada begitu banyak hal yang terbentuk atas dasar kebetulan. Menciptakan rentetan kejadian lain yang menyusul di belakang.

Tidak ada yang bisa memilih pasangan untuk 'kebetulan' yang akan terjadi di dalam hidup kita. Termasuk saat ini. Saat Ten tidak bisa menarik pandangannya lagi dari laki-laki di depannya seperti yang seharusnya sejak mereka tidak memiliki status lain yang menghubungkan mereka.

Mungkin teman. Tetapi teman lama tidak seharusnya disambut dengan kekagetan yang begitu hebat seperti saat ini.

"Lee Taeyong?"

Rasanya begitu asing setelah beberapa tahun tidak mengucapkan nama itu di depan orangnya secara langsung. Membuat saat ini terasa sebagai ilusi, hanya ada di dalam mimpi.

Taeyong mendudukan dirinya di kursi depan Ten.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Dia tersenyum dan menyadarkan Ten bahwa ini semua bukan angan-angannya saja. Lee Taeyong benar-benar di depan matanya. Tidak sampai satu meter, mungkin kurang dari enam puluh senti.

Tetapi dia masih tidak percaya. Rasanya begitu mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin Taeyong yang sudah jelas ditahan sepuluh tahun bisa duduk di depannya dengan senyuman itu?

"Ten?"

Yang dipanggil langsung menelan salivanya.

"Kau benar-benar Lee Taeyong?"

Hanya kalimat tanya bodoh itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya saat ini.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, "Memangnya ada berapa Lee Taeyong yang mengenalmu?"

Ten benar-benar ingin menampar dirinya sekarang juga.

"Bagaimana bisa…."

Dan Taeyong menceritakan semuanya. Orang-orang mengenal orangtuanya dan harta mereka. Sikapnya yang cukup baik juga memudahkannya mendapatkan remisi menjadi lima tahun empat bulan masa tahanan saja.

"Setelah itu aku kembali ke Korea untuk melanjutkan sekolah." Tuntasnya sambil tersenyum.

Ten hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali bertanya, "Jadi sekarang kau sekolah di mana?"

"Seoul National University, _College of Humanities_ "

 _Masih sama, tetap masuk sekolah-sekolah terbaik._

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bekerja di mana?" Taeyong balik bertanya.

"Di perusahaan logistik di daerah Jung- _gu._ "

Taeyong mengangguk dan Ten menyeruput Cappuccinonya.

Sebenarnya suasana saat ini terasa begitu canggung. Begitu bertolak belakang dengan mereka di New York. Waktu benar-benar memiliki sihir terbaik yang mampu mengubah segalanya.

"Uhm… Jadi selama kau di Korea hanya sekolah?"

 _Ya Tuhan, selamatkan aku dari kecanggungan ini._

Jawaban Lee Taeyong cukup membuatnya penasaran. Laki-laki itu menggeleng.

" _Part time?_ Di mana?"

"Café ini."

Ten mengerjap.

Taeyong yang mengerti langsung melanjutkan, "Café ini milikku."

"Serius?"

"Bahkan croissant yang barusan kau gigit itu aku yang buat."

Ten langsung melihat croissant coklat di tangan kananya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

"Tidak tidak. Tapi ini enak sekali. Bagaimana bisa…."

Taeyong kembali tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul."

Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, Taeyong masih mengingat namanya yang superpanjang itu.

 _Is it okay if Ten feels a bunch of happiness in his heart?_

* * *

Sebagai kota metropolitan, Seoul juga pantas disebut sebagai kota yang tak pernah tidur-nya Korea Selatan. Ketika jam tangan di tangan kirinya sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam lewat tujuh menit dan dia masih berdiri di sisi jalan Apgujeong Rodeo.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita jalan-jalan seperti ini?"

Suara barusan membuatnya mendongak, menyudahi acara menatap jalan yang ia lakukan sedari tadi.

"Sehari sebelum kau menyerahkan diri, ya kan?"

"Masih ingat ternyata."

Taeyong tersenyum miring dan Ten menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Segalanya. Ia masih mengingat segalanya. Semua memori itu benar-benar menghantuinya dan Ten tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarkannya.

Saat ini tidak ada lagi Lee Taeyong dengan dunia gelapnya. Tidak ada lagi Lee Taeyong yang terasa begitu misterius hingga membuatnya menciptakan konklusi sendiri. Tidak ada lagi petugas yang memperhatikannya sementara dia menceritakan berbagai hal kepada kekasihnya sendiri.

Namun semuanya sudah berbeda. Taeyong yang sekarang berjalan di sampingnya bukan lagi miliknya. Bukan lagi _his half orange_ yang minimal bisa ia genggam tangannya.

"Uhm… Ten."

Yang dipanggil langsung menoleh.

"Apakah kau merindukanku?"

Tiga kata dengan nada tanya yang mampu menjungkirbalikan perasaannya.

Sementara jantungnya masih terus memompa pasokan darah menuju paru-paru dan seluruh tubuh, Ten bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _Apakah aku merindukan dia?_

 _Dan apakah akan terasa salah kalau aku benar-benar melakukannya?_

Butuh tiga menit namun Taeyong tidak memaksa. Membiarkan Ten jatuh ke dalam pikiran terdalamnya sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Iya," Ten tersenyum kecut. "Aku merindukan _tour guide_ ku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Langkahnya terhenti, begitupula dengan Ten yang ikut berhenti di sebelahnya.

"Aku merindukan Chittaphonku."

 _Chittaphonku._

"Dan senang rasanya dirindukan balik." Taeyong tersenyum lalu melirik laki-laki di sebelahnya.

Apa yang ia rasakan setelah itu adalah sepi. Tidak ada jawaban dari orang di sebelahnya itu, membuatnya sempat berpikir kalau selama ini dia hanya berhalusinasi.

Namun kenyataannya tidak. Ten masih tetap di situ, di sampingnya. Dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal dan bibir bawah yang digigit.

"Ck, jangan terlalu sering mengigit bibirmu. Nanti luka."

Dan ketika jalan terasa lebih sunyi dari yang seharusnya, Taeyong melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Ten. Benar-benar memeluknya seperti apa yang harus ia lakukan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Seperti apa yang seharusnya seorang pria kepada orang yang ia cintai.

Entah apa yang membuatnya melebur dengan suasana, Ten menarik kemeja di depannya dengan kedua tangan.

Untuk sesaat, ia ingin menikmatinya sebelum dunia menghamparkan kenyataan bahwa ikatan mereka sudah terputus sejak lama.

Ketika semuanya terasa sudah membaik, Ten melakukan apa yang biasa ia lakukan saat mereka masih di New York City, saat mereka belum menjadi apa-apa.

Mengukur jalan dan berbagai lampu yang bersinar.

"Aku boleh ke rumahmu, tidak?"

Ingat saat mereka masih di New York City? Sebab Taeyong maupun Ten masih ingat betul saat Ten meminta laki-laki (yang pada saat itu) berambut silver untuk pergi ke dorm Columbia University.

Setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkulnya masih sama, membuat Taeyong agak terkelu.

Dan Lee Taeyong tetaplah Lee Taeyong yang menolak ketika Ten meminta izin untuk pergi ke tempat tinggalnya.

"Memangnya kau mau apa di sana?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau lihat-lihat saja?"

Yang pemilik tempat tinggal menggeleng, "Sudah malam, seharusnya kau sudah pulang."

Ten mencebik.

Ayolah, bahkan setelah hubungan mereka jadi entah apa namanya ini?

" _Oh my god_ , aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bahkan sudah bekerja sekarang, kamu yang masih sekolah."

Yang lebih tinggi tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut laki-laki di sebelahnya.

" _But you're still my baby_."

* * *

Butuh beberapa hari bagi Taeyong hingga mengizinkan Ten mengunjungi apartmentnya, zona pribadi sekaligus zona teraman bagi Taeyong saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar sendiri di sini?"

Melihat sikapnya saat ini, Taeyong serasa tertarik ke masa lalu. Membuatnya merindukan hal yang sudah terjadi dan tidak akan pernah terulang lagi, terlanjur berjalan berkesinambungan dengan waktu.

" _Do you have something in your refrigerator?"_

Mungkin agak terdengar tidak sopan, namun ini terasa begitu benar. Seperti mereka sudah melakukannya berdekade lamanya.

Ten menggeser pandangannya ke arah Lee Taeyong yang tidak kunjung menjawab.

Laki-laki itu hanya bersandar pada meja makan hitam di ruang makan, menatapnya dengan pandangan lurus yang tidak bisa Ten tebak.

Yang ia tau, tatapan itu menghipnotisnya seperti tahun-tahun lalu. Menyedot perhatiannya habis-habisan.

"Ada es krim di bagian atas. Kalau kau ingin _snack_ ada di lemari itu." Taeyong menunjuk laci di timur lautnya.

Ten mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju laci yang Taeyong tunjuk dan membukanya. Menemukan sekantong cheetos, Ten langsung mengambilnya.

"Aku boleh mengambil ini tidak?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

Dan pertanyaan yang mengusik pikirannya sudah terjawab dengan jelas, tidak perlu rumus rumit ataupun ribuan teori untuk mengetahuinya.

Lee Taeyong merindukannya.

"Uhm... Boleh tidak?"

Taeyong langsung mengerjap saat menyadari bahwa Ten baru saja bertanya. "Oh, buka saja."

Menyelamatkan diri masing-masing dari kecanggungan, baik Ten maupun Taeyong sama-sama berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Mendudukan diri di atas sofa setelah Taeyong mempersilakannya, Ten membuka bungkus _cheetos_ yang ia pegang. Memasukan sebuah ke dalam mulut sambil menikmati tayangan yang Taeyong setel.

Tidak, menikmati keheningannya. Hanya ada suara televisi yang tidak begitu keras dan suara saat Ten memasukan tangannya ke dalam bungkus s _nack._

"Kau tidak mau?" Ten menyodorkan kantong itu ke depan Lee Taeyong yang duduk di ujung sofa.

Lalu laki-laki itu mendekat, mengambil seraup lalu ikut memakannya.

Butuh waktu hingga beberapa batang _cheetos_ di tangan Taeyong habis dan detik itu pula di mana Ten merasakan bahunya yang terasa berat.

Di sebelahnya, Taeyong sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada Ten. Melakukan hal yang sering mereka lakukan dulu.

 _And at the moment, Ten just wants to burst into tears._

Tidak ada yang bilang ini akan mudah. Di manapun ia berada, kenangan tidak akan bisa lepas begitu saja, lebih parah dari permen karet basah yang terinjak.

Semua tentang kota memang sulit, benar?

"Pernah menyesal mengenalku?"

Sesi pertanyaan _random_ lama mereka setelah bertahun-tahun vakum akhirnya kembali.

"Kalau kau bisa memutar waktu, mana yang kau pilih? Bertemu denganku lagi atau tidak sama sekali?" Tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Aku belum menjawab pertanyaan yang pertama."

Taeyong tersenyum miring, memberikan seluruh waktunya untuk menunggu Ten menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting darinya.

"Pertama, tidak. Aku tidak menyesal sama sekali. Bahkan aku bersyukur karena bisa mengenalmu."

Menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "Kedua, kurasa kau sudah tau dari jawaban pertama. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Tetapi dibanding bertemu lagi, aku lebih suka saat ini. Waktu yang sebenarnya."

Ten mengakhiri jawabannya dengan senyuman kecil.

Taeyong langsung mengangkat kepalanya, memposisikan tubuhnya ke arah Ten.

"Aku ingin jawaban jujur."

Ten mengerutkan dahinya.

Jadi Taeyong menganggap bahwa semua jawabannya hanya akal-akalan saja?

"Semuanya jujur, kapan aku berbohong kepadamu?"

"Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan menunggu." Taeyong mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Tetapi tidak masalah, kau memang tidak perlu menunggu selama itu."

Ten mengehela nafasnya berat. Ya, dia mengingat kalimat itu dan barangkali ia benar-benar menghancurkan janjinya, atau mungkin saja harapan Taeyong.

"Aku minta maaf soal yang satu itu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ada selang waktu beberapa detik untuk mereka sama sama menatap bawah, ke arah sofa yang sedang mereka duduki ataupun _cheetos_ yang sudah hampir habis.

Mereka berusaha menahan kontak mata namun seakan-akan memiliki tali yang menghubungkan, ikatan itu tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah.

Ten mungkin bisa berdebar saat kembali jatuh ke dalam tatapan yang Taeyong berikan kepadanya setelah bertahun-tahun. Namun Taeyong juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Saat wajah di depannya itu terangkat, ketika mata yang dipenuhi keraguan itu menangkap perhatiannya dan kala pipi itu memiliki semburat merah yang terasa hangat, yang ingin Taeyong lakukan tidak memiliki hubungannya dengan semua hal itu.

Apa yang ia inginkan adalah Chittaphonnya yang kembali.

Taeyong tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memajukan wajahnya, mendekat ke arah Ten. Dan saat bibir mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama, tangan kananya dengan reflek memegang rahang Ten.

Lee Taeyong benar-benar merindukan semua ini.

Bagaimana rasa manis bibirnya, gairah saat mereka sama-sama kepala berlawanan arah dan yang terpenting, saat Ten benar-benar membalas ciumannya.

Mungkin bibir mereka tidak lagi bertaut, tetapi mata mereka tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya. Menghipnotis keduanya hingga membuat bibir itu kembali menempel.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Ten hanya diam.

"Apakah masih ada kesempatanku untuk kembali?"

"Aku tid-"

" _You stole my heart and never give it back_ ," Taeyong memegang kedua tangan laki-laki di depannya. " _But i'll let you keep it, forever_."

Ini... picisan.

Tidak, tetapi Ten benar-benar menyukainya sampai harus menahan tangisnya sendiri.

Dan semua perlakuan Lee Taeyong kepadanya tidak berubah. Dia masih sama, masih Lee Taeyong yang misterius, Lee Taeyong yang tatapannya mampu menghipnotis, Lee Taeyong yang membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat dan barangkali Lee Taeyong yang ia miliki juga.

"Apakah kau mau memberiku satu kesempatan lagi? Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu kali ini."

Bayak sekali orang yang mengatakan bahwa memberikan kesempatan kedua adalah ide yang buruk. Seakan-akan kita kembali membaca buku yang sudah kita ketahui _ending_ nya akan seperti apa.

Namun masalahnya berbeda. Tidak ada yang melukai satu sama lain selain jarak dan waktu yang membatasi. Dan ketika dua hal itu akhirnya mengizinkan, haruskah mereka menolak kesempatan itu?

"Kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku," Ten tersenyum tipis. "Kau salah satu yang terbaik."

" _So_... _you're mine?"_ Taeyong mengucapkannya dengan nada yang benar-benar ragu. Sedikit ngeri kalau jantungnya akan meloncat keluar saking lelah bekerja.

"Ya..." Dia mengangguk canggung, " _Lets start over."_

Mungkin Taeyong tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini dengan maksimal. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengecup bibir laki-laki di depannya lalu tersenyum.

Dan ketika Ten balik tersenyum, itu dia, kebahagiannya. Dunia kecilnya yang sempat hilang.

Taeyong tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain bersyukur karena telah menemukannya lagi. Kembali ke pelukannya dan dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan mengecewakan semua orang yang dia sayangi, termasuk Chittaphon.

Menurut Ten sendiri, Lee Taeyong adalah kota. Ada banyak hal keras dalam hidupnya, misteri yang sulit dipecahkan, tawa yang menggelitik dan cinta yang begitu menggebu-gebu.

Mungkin banyak orang yang membenci kota. Bisingnya, macetnya, polusinya, kriminalitasnya dan masih banyak lagi. Namun pada akhirnya mereka kembali karena memang mereka tidak bisa lepas dari kota itu sendiri.

Sesuai pendapat awalnya, kota memang keras, namun Lee Taeyong adalah kotanya. Tempatnya menetap dan tempatnya kembali. _His home._

Dan di bawah bayang-bayang langit New York sebagai saksi mereka bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan Seoul sebagai payung mereka saat ini, mereka berjanji untuk tidak akan membiarkan genggaman itu terlepas lagi.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 _a.n: Mad City is officially ended! *throws confetti* Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah ngikutin FF ini sejak awal, akhir atau malah baru ngikutin, kalian semua MVP. Aku belom tentu bisa nulis sampe sekarang tanpa motivasi dari kalian semua! Dan semoga suatu saat kita bisa ke New York dan merasakan hidup seperti di chapter 2 dan 3!_

 _Don't forget to follow, fav & tentu aja review terakhir kalian di sini (i'm sobbing seriously)_

 _The MVP(s): untungsayang, hunishan, tenbreeze, mimi, Fardilsoo, TiwaiGF95, rarinpark, mrsoseh, Arisa Hosho, bintangkejora, fyty, 238130821712, taetenrise2701, Hime Taeyong, smoppi, octo93, nichi, Jupal, sblackpearlnim, LUSINOSIJAK, pinkimchi, TaoRisJae, fluffypocchie, nabillasella, guardian-xing, Chikuma Aihara, tennie, Rimm, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, aiyoemi, Aspartam, pandagame, chittakun, JaeMinhyung, Yhipey, milanbl1, tae10, Baby Magnae, dear91, minghaonoona, crushonyours, tenkyeo, ChittaYong, Emerald Sunday, seokumin, guest(s) dan lain-lain yang review/follow/fav yang gak bisa aku tulis semuanya~_

 _20th of September—6th of December, 2016. Mad City, fin._

 _p.s: congrats nct(127. Yha coba semuanya) buat mama2016 best male rookie awardnya! You guys really deserve it! Dan pas Kak Taey nangis oh my god im emo. But look at how cute winwin and mark's speech and why did i feel like a proud mama they're older than me wtf. But yes, once again, congratulation babies!_


End file.
